gangues de Paris
by reneev
Summary: eles não só só uma gangue... eles não só são assassinos. Eles são algo mais. A unica coisa que posso dizer que eles não são... é ser um super-homem. Porque eles podem ser também heróis. Só não descobriram isso ainda.Ainda...
1. Chapter 1

Dia de chuva na cidade de New York, as ruas estreitas e o barulho do motor da moto ser ligada se ouvia dentro da garagem que fazia o eco.

X

Mas do lado de fora uma corrida sem fim se deu início... Uma corrida pela própria vida.

A chuva atrapalhava a visão atrás do capacete enquanto corria a 200 Km/h entrou no túnel mal iluminado enquanto estava com as lanternas desligadas. Não era necessário luz. Seus olhos enxergavam muito bem seu alvo. E o que iria acontecer ali... Não necessitava ser visto por mais ninguém.

- quatre minutes... (1)

Acelerou mais a moto colocando ela a 25 Km/h era arriscado... O asfalto estava molhado, o túnel mal iluminado... Mas o piloto não tinha medo da morte.

- cible en vue...(2)

Pegou a arma que estava no casaco negro e apontou para a moto a sua frente que também corria desesperadamente. Mas abaixou a arma e continuo a dirigir diminuindo a velocidade até parar vendo a moto a sua frente saindo do túnel. Deu um sorriso de canto que não foi percebido por mais ninguém enquanto ia com a moto uns cinco passo para trás e contava calmamente.

-un... deux... trois... quatre... (3)

Voltou a se sentar na moto e ir acelerando a cada metro que corria e no final do túnel já estava a 300 Km/h e posicionou novamente a arma em modo de ataque. Mas seria imprudente atacar daquela distancia. Aproximou-se mais e quando estava a menos de meio metro de distancia entre as motos saltou se sua própria e disparou quatro tiros nas costas do motoqueiro a sua frente e impulsionando seu corpo para a esquerda caindo no chão e rolando pelo asfalto vendo sua obra prima.

O sangue escorria sem cessar nas costas do outro. Uma das balas tinha acertado um órgão vital, a dor era muito e quando sentiu a outra moto colidindo com a sua perdeu o controle de sua maquina e colidiu contra um poste.

Uma explosão... E o fogo já tomando conta do lugar, mas sendo abafado pela chuva.

Levantou-se do chão e pegou o celular em seu casaco.

- quatre minutes à droite...(4)

Discou um número e esperou a ser atendido enquanto ia para um canto escuro e estreito onde ratos e baratas circulavam livremente sobre os latões enormes de lixos provindos de algum restaurante. Era um beco sem saída.

Retirou o capacete deixando fios dourados soltos chegarem até sua cintura e a franja cair sobre os olhos verdes enquanto deu um salto como um gato parando em cima do muro que o tornava sem saída. E como aquele lugar ficava sobre um morro podia se ver perfeitamente a luz da cidade.

A voz da outra linha podia ser ouvida com muitos chiados e acompanhado de trovões.

- Il pleut il patron?(5)

- _vous êtes aux États-Unis... cas à parler l'anglais(6)_

-ham? Ok ok... Senhor.. Missão completa... Em exatamente quatro minutos

_- muito bem... Tenho outro servicinho para você_

- qual?

- _vá até o Hotel Palace e mate um certo cliente_

- qual o nome?

- _descubra sozinha... Quero que apenas o mate_

-me de alguma dica

- _ele esta envolvendo com o comercio de armas na Rússia... Quero ele morto_

- pague para mim uma estadia lá e coloque o dinheiro na minha conta... Desse serviço... Conversamos o pagamento depois

- _quanto tempo vai ficar?_

- depois de eu completar a missão quero ficar um dia para relaxar... Pague cinco dias

- _certo... Seu nome?_

- pra eles durante esses dias...

Mexia na sua bolsa até alcançar o batom e passar nos lábios, o guarda e retira de lá uma carteira de couro preto abrindo ela e pegando um documento.

- Mary Luce De Latima

- _certo... Vai agora para lá?_

- sim senhor... Não esqueça meu pagamento

- _não esquecerei._

Desligou o aparelho e retirou um espelho da bolsa de olhando nele e ajeitava os cabelos. Levantou-se tão rápido quanto um leopardo se virando e apertando o gatilho de sua arma atingindo um homem de pouca roupa, roupa suja e rasgada, barba mal feita e dentes podres.

- é impressionante... Um país tão rico e pessoas tão podres...

Desceu do muro com um salto e andava sobre o salto alto enquanto tirava um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro do bolso e soltava o ar dos pulmões.

- o hotel é muito longe... Minha moto se foi... Vou cobrar o táxi daquele infeliz também.

Deu uma olhada para o lado vendo varias viaturas e sua moto destruída sendo tirada das chamas. Soltou um suspiro e voltou seu caminho deixando o capacete na rua e quando tomou distancia suficiente outra explosão e só um sorriso se formaram em seus lábios e continuou a andar como nada tivesse acontecido.

Perdeu cinco balas, uma moto e um capacete. Iria perder dinheiro para o táxi, mas pelo menos na sua conta estaria um milhão de dólares. Tudo isso em exatamente quatorze minutos.

X

O sangue daquele homem foi lavado e levado para os esgotos da cidade enquanto as chamas foram apagadas pelas gotas da chuva. Os olhos verdes olhavam tudo aquilo pela televisão de plasma 52 polegadas que era posta no seu quarto de luxo enquanto seu corpo repousava nos lençóis de seda e tragava um vinho tinto enrolada no roupão feito de linho com tabletes de chocolate dispostos em uma caixa ao seu lado na cama.

Batidas na porta ecoaram pelo quarto, mas ela não se moveu, queria ver de novo sua pela obra, mas as batidas não cessavam. Alguém possuía a chave do lugar e estava abrindo a maçaneta o corpo rolou para debaixo da cama e um homem todo de preto adentrou no quarto armado.

Se ele pensava que a mataria daquele jeito estava muito enganado. Pegou a arma que estava presa sempre na sua meia 3/4 de seda. E quando o homem se abaixou para olhar de baixo da cama a arma já estava em sua testa.

- não se entra no quarto de uma mulher assim no meio da noite... baby

Deu um tiro e o sangue escorreu. Rolou pelo carpete saindo de baixo da cama ficando de pé novamente.

- hammm que droga... Sujou o carpete...

Abaixou-se e tateou o corpo morto encontrando o que queria. Abriu a carteira deste e olhava tudo nela. Dinheiro, cartões, identidades, papeis, documentos, mas o que chamou mais sua atenção foi uma pequena foto. Tirou a foto da carteira deste... E viu uma mulher morena sorridente ao lado daquele sujeito em seu carpete também sorrindo. Olhou novamente para ele... Não entendeu o motivo daquilo. Pegou a identidade deste e contatou se era verdadeira ou falsa.

- ham? O idiota até que é honesto... Sair com uma arma e carteira com dinheiro e documento verdadeiro... Mas como conseguiu o cartão do meu quarto?

Pegou o cartão da mão do homem e ficou conferindo ele. Colocou contra a luz e viu algo escrito da luz e não viu mais. Colocou novamente e não conseguia ler, pois estava em códigos.

- esse símbolo...

Sua porta foi arrombada e tiros adentraram no quarto. Como tinha uma parede dividindo pode pelo menos se preparar. Entrou no banheiro que era somente alguns passos dali, trancou a porta e podia ouvir os passos do invasor e dos tiros que dava ouviu sua janela sendo partida e virar apenas cacos. Chutes na porta.

Quando a porta foi arrombada deu tiros para frente antes que aquele desse. Primeiro na sua mão para retirar a arma de sua mão e depois em seu peito e cabeça para matá-lo. Suor... Tremedeira... Olhos vidrados e quando o corpo caiu ao chão alivio...

Mas o medo lhe fez companhia outra vez quando uma mulher apontava uma arma para si, estava também de preto e atrás daquele homem.

- 'como? Eu só ouvi passo daquele homem...'

Engoliu seco e permaneceu com a arma erguida. Podia ver que a mulher a sua frente também tremia e isso fez seus olhos brilharem. Se esperasse ela daria o primeiro tiro, mas pelos seus cálculos só tinha uma bala na sua arma. Se errasse... Se aquela mulher se desviasse ou se acertasse um órgão que não faça tanta diferença... Sua vida corria perigo.

A mulher a sua frente deu o primeiro tiro, provavelmente era inexperiente, a distancia era muita e o tiro era fraco. Não havia firmeza e a mira era terrível. Desviou com facilidade e com suas habilidades mesmo um pouco agachada correu e outro tiro em sua direção. Esse foi um pouco mais difícil de se desviar tanto que pegou de raspão em seu braço fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pela pele clara. Aproximou-se o bastante conseguindo ir para trás do outro corpo e segurar por tas o corpo menor.

Com uma perna puxou a perna coberta para o lado fazendo o corpo tombar e ficar de joelho com a outra perna que não foi puxada, uma mão segura entre o pescoço e o queijo da mulher a sue frente, a outra mão segurando a arma e posicionada no bacio da mulher.

- Se você ousar se mexer eu aperto o gatilho e se você não morrer vai ficar paraplégica o resto da vida.

Com a perna utilizada para tombar o outro corpo se inclinou e ficou em cima da perna a prendendo. Sua outra perna lhe dando apoio e a mão q segurava a cabeça soltou por pouco tempo para dar um soco na barriga do corpo a sua frente e fazer a arma escapar e pegando-a, depois voltou a seu rosto lhe prendendo.

- hum... Para um iniciante te deram uma arma muito boa...

- como... Como sabe?

- você é lenta, não tem mira, não consegue segurar direito uma arma... Por que veio então?

- fui mandada

- por quem?

- nunca direi!

- é melhor cooperar

- nunca!

- você que pediu...

Puxou o gatilho e atingiu a mulher fazendo o sangue desta lhe manchar o roupão e ficar se contorcendo no chão. Com a arma que acabou de roubar deu um tiro na nuca desta e outra na cabeça fazendo o corpo parar de se mover no mesmo instante. Seu braço começou a doer e levou uma mão até ele e viu que o pequeno filete tinha se aberto e se tornou um machucado serio.

Voltou ao banheiro e retirou o roupão deixando-o no chão e seu corpo completamente nu. Encheu a banheira e entrou nela com uma toalha de rosto no braço machucado tentando estancar o sangue. Afundou-se na banheira e ali ficou até que seus pulmões pediam por mais ar e assim colocou pra fora do nariz pra cima olhava tudo e reparou em algo perto da janela saiu no mesmo instante e se enrolou em uma toalha. Foi até lá e viu que era nada mais nada menos que uma bomba. Daquelas pequenas capazes de fazer um estrago enorme.

Viu no visor que em pouco tempo explodiria e correu para fora do banheiro e tirou do armário sua mala e sua bolsa. Se corresse para fora seria pega pela explosão sua única saída... Mas essa também era arriscada, mas era a única. Pulou para fora pelo vidro. Estava no sétimo andar. Suas chances de viver eram pequenas. Mas mesmo assim... Pelas grandes vidraças que estavam destruídas pelos tiros.

Fechou os olhos e ouviu o barulho da explosão e o calor e pressão fez seu corpo sair 'voando' para longe e chegar ao concreto com muita força que pode ouvir até seus ossos se parindo. Uma dor enorme lhe percorreu e ficou com os olhos abertos vendo tudo borrado e seu sangue correndo, pessoas correndo para perto dela e chamando ambulâncias, bombeiros e policiais. Tudo que via era um borrão preto e as vozes se tornando ruídos a ultima coisa que pode ouvir foi o barulho de alguma sirene e sentindo seu corpo ser levantado.

Os doze andares acima do seu e os dois abaixo, foram completamente eliminados, os outros cinco soterrados pelos entulhos que se destruíram e caíram em cima desse. Hotéis vizinhos também se destruíram, pois a parede que o segurava se foi. Centenas de pessoas foram mortas, pessoas... Animais... Plantas... Tudo... Não importava a idade agora estava morta. Cinco corpos foram encontrados. Dois feridos gravemente e indeterminados mortos. Talvez tivesse morrido mais pessoas naquela noite do que no 11 de setembro.

Um dos gravemente feridos... Era ela... Que tinha contribuído para a morte de vários naquela noite, mas ninguém sabia disso.

X

Quatro messes depois

Nova York

- como você esta?

- é... Algumas costelas quebradas, uns ossinhos importantes, perdi mais de 2/3 de sangue, tive uma fratura no crânio, mas nada que eu não possa conviver.

- bom trabalho em... Alem de se dar ao trabalho de procurar quem eu mandei matar você mata logo todo mundo e aproveita pra quase matar também

-é chefinho... Trabalho completo que faço

- tive que pagar seu tratamento, remédios, e estalagem no hospital...

- e vai ter que pagar o táxi

- nossa quanta coisa... Não vai sobrar nada pra você

- quem disse? Não definimos o preço a ser pago

- ok... Quanto você quer?

- matei centenas de pessoas, perdi minha moto, acabei com minhas balas, perdi minha arma, perdi dinheiro com o táxi, minhas roupas foram pro brejo, meu cabelo queimou no meio da explosão... Mais o preço do assassinato do cara ou de qualquer um que estava lá e que você queria morto... Acho que você vai falir...

- parece que sim

- pelo menos você é fiel... Vi hoje o dinheiro na minha conta...

- ok... O assassinato um milhão... Mais os outros assassinatos... Cinqüenta mil... Que tal?

- setenta mil...

- ok... Setenta mil

- se concorda tão bem...E esta disposta a pagar setenta eu quero oitenta mil...

- setenta e cinco

- oitenta mil

- setenta e cinco ou nada feito

- oitenta

- setenta e cinco

- certo... Um milhão e setenta e cinco mil dólares...

- parece que sim...

- hei...

- um?

-moto, implante capilar, uma nova arma potente com balas e um dia inteiro no shopping com alguém para levar a mim e as comprar... Ida e volta... Há! O táxi foi setenta dólares

- ok... Isso vai ter que esperar um pouco... O dinheiro estará na sua conta amanhã

- hoje à noite

- já é noite

- pois é... Eu quero agora

- certo...

- hei

- ham?

- não quero os bens... Coloque o preço disso tudo em dinheiro... Eu mesma compro

-ok...

O homem andou até um aparelho e depositou todo o dinheiro e fez uma pesquisa via Web para saber quanto a mais deveria colocar. Retirou de sua conta e colocou na conta dela tudo... Tudo isso de um pequeno aparelho

- se quiser ver...

- obrigada... E... Foi ótimo trabalhar com você

Um tiro na testa desse e saiu pela janela que estava aberta. Uma moto já a esperava então foi fácil passar por lá. Os guardas a deixaram passar, pois sabia quem era ela e do porque dela estar lá. Ainda não estavam cientes da morte de seu patrão. Mas não devia abusar da sorte. Mandou o motoqueiro correr com tudo e assim fez ele, saindo de vista de todos daquele lugar.

X

Dentro do avião de New York com destino a Paris

- chefe...

- _vi o dinheiro... Bom trabalho Jenni_

- obrigado senhor...

- _vou providenciar uma nova moto e uma nova arma para você_

- conto com o senhor nisso... Se possível... Uma moto preta com detalhes verdes

- _tatuarei um gato nela_

- muito obrigada... Leu meus pensamentos?

- _não... Coloque créditos no celular_

- onde esta?

- _Londres_

- o que esta fazendo ai?

- _um trabalhinho_

- vamos ter lucro com esse trabalhinho?

- _vamos..._

- seja discreto então...

- _serei... Afinal eu sou o-_

A ligação caiu...

- algum problema?

- a ligação caiu... Ou ele se meteu em uma encrenca ou estávamos em uma área sem alcance

- estamos em um avião... A interferência é grande

- eu sei eu sei...

- vai voltar para casa...

- é... Você também

- vai ir para casa de sua mãe?

- sim... Vai pro seu apartamento?

- não... Vou ficar no esconderijo como guarda

- hum...

- hei...

- quê?

- compre uma peruca

- não me force a pegar uma arma e meter uma bala na sua cabeça

- você sempre mira para a cabeça das pessoas... Mais especificamente para a testa... Por quê?

- percebeu isso há quanto tempo?

- depois de ter visto sete assassinatos seus...

- hum...

- mas só agora tenho a chance de perguntar

- s-e-g-r-e-d-o

- ok então

Sorriu de canto... Sua vida nunca foi tão emocionante dês do dia que se tornou uma Gattuna. (7)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\o/

OMG

Quantas mortes #.#

Bom u.u

Paras aqueles que não entendem francês:

1 – 4 minutos

2- alvo na mira

3- um...dois...três...quatro...

4-quatro minutos certinho

5- esta chovendo ai chefe?

6-você esta nos Estados Unidos... trate de falar inglês

7-bom... Gattuna não é francês e sim o nome da gangue dela. A gangue é : Gattunos e integrantes sozinhos são gattunas,em conjunto são gattunos. E mesmo gatuno com um 't' só seja um ladrão,eles não são ladrões u.u ou são? . bem... são mais uma gangue :p

esse cap eu dedico a Clara ^^

que vai fazer niver em pouco tempo e eu disse que vou atualizar uma fic no niver dela mas aquele cap empacou u.u

então vi esse =D

bem é isso .-.

bjs


	2. Chapter 2

Estava calma aquela manhã,chovia sem parar enquanto o vento cortante passava pelas folhas das arvores e bagunçavam o cabelo castanho que estava repousando no chão enquanto seus olhos verdes eram abertos e seu corpo tremia.

- ai ai... esta muito frio aqui...melhor pegar uma blusa

se levantou e começou a caminhar enquanto abria o armário com um sorriso no rosto e com os olhos fechados. Abriu os olhos e desfez o sorriso assim que pegou o que queria. Fechou a porta bruscamente enquanto cravava a espada que acabou de pegar no peito do homem encapuzado que apareceu repentinamente naquele lugar.

- que coisa feia... entrar na casa dos outros ainda mais nessa chuva... molhou todo meu chão

Dizia isso olhando para seu quarto que agora estava encharcado por sangue e pelo homem que estava ensopando tentando tirar a espada de seu peito mas a medida que o sangue saia mais se sentia fraca.

- pode tentar o quanto quiser... mesmo que retire essa espada e a pegue para me acertar não vai adiantar de nada...

- e...e por que não...?

Olhou o homem no chão se esforçando para falar mas ocupando tentando respirar, seus olhos verdes não mostravam emoção,parecia que ver o sangue ou a dor do outro não o abalasse... era quase...como estivesse acostumado com aquilo.

- pois vai morrer agora mesmo!

Um tiro e mais sangue no chão mas dessa vez provinda da cabeça do homem,quando foi cair. Afundou mais a espada fazendo ela atravessar as costas e ficar encharcada de sangue pois sua ponta aparecia perfeitamente fora daquele cadáver.

- Não se entra assim na casa dos outros Jenny

- da mesmo forma que não se conversa com alguém que lhe quer morto!

- coitado... eram suas ultimas palavras... eu queria ouvi-las

- idiota!

- veio aqui para me insultar?

- estúpido

- Você fala assim mas eu sei que me ama!

- morra!

- isso é um convite?

- aff...

O garoto via a loira se afastar e fechar a porta enquanto seus olhos verdes caiam novamente para aquele corpo. Ultimamente sua vida andava meio parada.

Saiu de Paris por causa de uma missão e depois se ausentou em sua antiga casa na China. E completava naquele dia dois meses que não recebia ordens para voltar e dois meses que não precisava fazer coisas como a de agora.

- demoraram para me encontrar...

X

- então... o que lhe trouxe até aqui Jenny?

- sabe muito bem porque estou aqui

- nhá... eu sei mas é bom ouvir da sua boca...me sinto...bem!

Viu o cano da arma bem na frente de seus olhos mas não se moveu e continuou com seu sorriso no rosto. Já estava acostumado em ver armas e ser ameaçado de morte,não temia a morte,ao contrario,suplicava pela morte.

- eu paro... eu paro

- o chefe quer que você faça um serviço

- depois de dois meses...

- exatamente... esta dentro desse envelope! Se o perde... sabe o que acontece

- sei sim... até logo

- ei Sony

- quê?

- peguei sua moto emprestada

- QUÊ??????????????!???

A loira já tinha se retirado dali,olhou o envelope amarelo em cima da mesa e o encarou por alguns segundos até se sentar novamente na cadeira para terminar seu chá. O relógio batia incontável vezes enquanto seus olhos estavam presos na madeira e os lábios na porcelana sem degustar de nenhum sabor pois o liquido tinha acabado a horas.

Tirou a xícara da boca,colocou os cotovelos na mesa e cruzou os dedos enquanto depositava seu rosto em cima dele. Fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo contando até dez soltando o ar agora quente bem devagar enquanto abria os olhos e suspirava pesadamente. Desfez os nós em seus dedos e pegou o envelope e o encarava como se lá tivesse o futuro do universo e as respostas para todas as perguntas.

Sabia que nunca iria ter uma coisa dessas naquele envelope e sabia bem o que continha ele mas fazia muito tempo... e aquele ambiente lhe dava calafrios. Era sua casa mas lá... ocorreu tantas coisas que nunca gostaria de lembrar. Decidiu abrir logo o envelope e ler o que estava escrito nele.

Suspirou cansado.

- vamos lá... fazer o que!?

Amassou o papel e ascendeu o isqueiro que estava em seu bolso fazendo o envelope e seu conteúdo não passando de cinzas. Era secreto suas missões e não importava quem,ninguém mais,tirando ele poderia saber o que tinha lá.

- terei que ir de ônibus... meu carro se destruiu e ela pegou minha moto... ô beleza

Pegou a jaqueta e a colocou em um ombro saindo da casa andando calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido ou então que estava indo para qualquer lugar que um cidadão comum iria.

Depois de andar quase duas horas,entrou em um ônibus pois estava cansado de andar. O ônibus estava vazio pois ninguém ia para onde ele ia. Se sentou ao lado da janela observando a paisagem enquanto seus olhos se fechavam e memórias invadiam suas mentes a medida que o ônibus passava.

- e pensar... que brincávamos aqui...

deu um sorriso triste e olhou para o acento a sua frente se recostando no banco enquanto ouvia tiros no ônibus e sentia toda a movimentação e o ônibus quase virar. Mas ele permanecia com o sorriso no rosto.

- que a diversão comece

Pegou as katanas que estavam em sua cintura e saiu do ônibus desviando das primeiras balas sendo que uma delas lhe cortou o braço e outra sua bochecha. Correu e quando chegou perto suficiente atacou sem dó nem piedade seu inimigo,lhe cortando a aorta fazendo seu sangue jorrar,mas ainda desviando as balas dos outros que lhe atiravam sem cessar.

Seus movimentos não eram lentos mas também não eram os melhores,teve que se esconder e foi atrás do ônibus mas sendo acertado de raspão da perna.

- droga...

Uma mulher lhe seguindo mas no momento que virou para ficar na frente dele teve a lamina no meio do pescoço enquanto a outra em seu rim. O moreno fez um movimento para a esquerda para cortar mais e assim retirou a lamina do outro corpo para atacar os outros que vinham como animais atrás de sua presa.

- venham crianças...podem vir

Depois de dois meses um pouco de adrenalina estava sendo um pouco de mais,mas sempre seria exitante e emocionante. Quando finalmente terminou andou calmamente para o ônibus onde o motorista tinha saído correndo para tentar se proteger ou buscar ajuda.

- que sorte

Ligou o automóvel que ainda estava com a chave e dirigiu para seu destino. Onde estaria o que procurava.

- não é meu trabalho fazer esse tipo de negociação... mas depois de tanto tempo to topando tudo

Pisou no acelerador enquanto Gritava de felicidade e sentia o frio na espinha,a adrenalina,e o vento gelado momento seus cabelos o deixando mais bagunçados do que já eram. Até terminar o pequeno vale e entrar na pequena aldeia. Onde teve que descer e terminar o trajeto a pé. Precisava acertar umas contas pessoais antes de cumprir cem por cento a missão.

Quando desceu naquele lugar viu um homem conhecido,sempre ia lá quando criança e quando não tinha o que fazer. Era vendedor de legumes e trabalhava todos os dias mais de dezoito horas só para dar de comer para as três crianças pois sua mulher fugiu com um americano muito rico. Viu que ele tremia e que todos na aldeia estavam muito assustados. Quando viu aquele homem conhecido se aproxima lentamente pela idade avançada.

- Sony...

- sim?

- uns homens estranhos estavam aqui mais cedo...

- estranhos?

- sim... eles entraram no bar já faz algum tempo... ninguém saiu e os que entraram para saber o que houve também não saíram

Tirou sua atenção do homem para seus olhos caírem sobre as portas do bar,andou até la com passos firmes e rígidos,diguino de qualquer guerreiro. Era pelo menos isso o que ele queria ser antes de tudo isso começar. Por onde passava as pessoas davam espaço até,finalmente,abrir as portas do lugar e ficar supresso. Com os olhos enormes e a boca aberta.

Entrou no lugar deixando a porta se fechar sozinha pois estava paralisado com o que viu. Muito sangue por todo o lugar e todas as pessoas caídas no chão... mortas... menos um homem enorme sentado no banco perto do balcão e o que seria seus capangas,que estavam nas mesas próximas bebendo garrafas inteiras enquanto fumavam e chutavam os cadáveres.

- vejam só quem eu vejo depois de nove anos...

- porque fez isso?

- você perguntou o mesmo a nove anos atrás... e o que você fez?

- por que? Eles não fizeram nada...

- eles me irritam... me olharam de um jeito que me deu nojo... e quando outros entravam tentavam me acertar... legitima defesa!

Seu sangue ferveu,tirou as katanas que estavam presas na faixa em sua cintura e correu até o homem que com apenas uma mão que segurava uma pequena faca conseguiu suportar a força do outro.

- Sony...Sony...Sony ... quando vai entender? Você não pode evitar quem se tornou

o homem se levantou deixando o moreno parado olhando para o chão fazendo seus capangas se levantarem e o seguirem para fora. Aquelas pessoas o ajudaram quando era novo e agora...foram aniquilados por um homem que não teve forças e nem coragem de matar a muitos anos atrás.

- semana que vem é seu aniversario... e fará dez anos... estou orgulho Sony

Jogou a katana com fúria na direção dele mas o que atingiu foi a porta,deixando a lamina cravada na madeira. Somente ele e os cadáveres... o cheiro da pólvora e do álcool ainda era presente. Andou até sua arma a retirando da madeira e quando foi colocar de novo se cortou.

- nem você... me quer mais não é?!

Sua arma... até ela a rejeitava pois eram as laminas que sabiam de toda sua historia

Saiu do local sem encarar ninguém parando de frente para aquele pobre homem lhe segurando as mãos e depositando algo nelas e voltando a seu caminho. Indo para onde deveria ter ido dês do inicil.

X

- demorou...

- essa subida... AI... cansa qualquer um

- trouxe?

- sim... e você?

Viu a maleta ser aberta e o dinheiro verde aparecer... muito dinheiro

- sabe que eu nunca minto

- sei sim...

- então...

- jogue a mala e deixe eu conferi

- faça isso

um dos homens lhe jogou a mala e ele sentou na pedra retirando cédula por cédula e conferindo se todas eram verdadeiras e colocando-as no lugar de novo. E em pouco tempo terminou tudo e fechou a maleta.

- certinho...

- a mercadoria

- a claro

Tiros... e todos aqueles homens estavam mortos. Os dez guardas costas... o dono da grana... o conselheiro... e todos os demais que deviam estar no caminho para pegar o dinheiro de volta. Sua organização não admitia erros... por isso nunca trabalhavam sozinhos.

- demorou

- me agradeça... fiz você ganhar tempo

- é verdadeiro?

- sim... e esta certinho

- vamos voltar então

- ok... a mercadoria esta com você?

- e deixar ela sozinha em casa correndo o risco de ser pega e eu morrer depois? Lógico que eu a trouxe

- vamos

Desceram o morro onde cadáveres já fediam e onde as folhas verdes ganhavam a cor avermelhada. Olhou para os lados e viu sua cidade inteira... se culpava por tudo aquilo ser do jeito que era,mas ele escolheu aquele caminho e agora... não tinha mais volta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem...

Fico Curta XD

E gente... o próximo capitulo já esta pronto pois ficou pronto antes desse XD  
e não esquentem... daqui a pouco os personagens de Naruto aparecem.

È isso o-o

Deixem reviwes

bjs


	3. Chapter 3

Chuva...

Dês da primeira,segunda e terceira noite chuvosa... jamais... jamais foi o mesmo... e nunca mais vai ser o mesmo...

X

A primeira noite

- Pablo! Hora do show

- que show Jenny? Vai ser um espetáculo

- então vamos...

era o único daquele quarteto que não precisava de armas,seu corpo era sua arma mas precisava admitir que quando as coisas ficavam feias de mais usava bombas mas sempre com muita graça...sem esquecer da habilidade com seu corpo para infiltrar a bomba ou fugir dela sem nem ao menos sentir o calor da explosão.

Quando utilizava bombas,preferia usar inimigo por inimigo,mas quando a coisa estava muito ruim para seu lado abandonava seus prazeres e causava uma enorme explosão. Costumava colocar uma pequena bomba na língua e beijar seus inimigos lhes dando o melhor beijo de suas vidas,mas quando percebia que a bomba foi engolida com a baba do inimigo corria e acionava a bomba fazendo sangue ir para todos os lados.

Podia ser repuguinante ou talvez cruel demais mas ele era assim,e nenhuma gota de sangue o atingia. Normalmente aqueles beijos eram chamados de beijos da morte ou o ultimo beijo. Tinha os mais ousados que chamavam de beijo da misericórdia. Mas ele não era misericordioso.

Mas naquela noite estava muito frio e chovia muito e os ventos fortes só atrapalhavam sua visão. Os três de preto,o quarto estava numa sala quentinha atrás de uma mesa mexendo no laptop e dando os comandos para eles.

Dos quatro ele podia ser considerado o líder,apesar de ser o caçula e ter a aparência mais frágil e as vezes agir sobre ordens... era ele que lutava sem armas e derrotava o dobro de inimigos,era ele que sorria mesmo quando era impossível sorrir... não eram sorrisos falsos... pelo menos...era o que todos achavam.

Estavam lá os três recebendo seus comando enquanto ficavam de baixo naquela forte chuva olhando tudo ao redor. Era um porto ilegal perto da costa do marfim. Seu objetivo? Um encontro com mafiosos e aniquilá-los. Eram três contra milhões mas eram os três melhores. Só não esperavam que depois de derrotar inimigos tão fracos e pegar tudo de valor e o dinheiro que seria negociado. Depois de ter pego tudo isso e colocar na lancha pela qual vieram,jamais esperariam que seus inimigos de gangue,que tecnicamente deveriam estar em Paris também estariam lá... atrás do que? Era mais misterioso ainda essa resposta.

Gatunnos contra Canídeos. Inimigos? Talvez... mas se deve ter seus inimigos mais perto do que seus amigos. Mas mesmo naquele trio... ninguém lá era amigo,eram todos cúmplices ou então como se chamavam... não colegas de trabalho,seria vulgar falar isso,mas se chamavam de: 'concorrentes' o que estavam concorrendo? O que estavam disputando? Nem mesmo os próprios participantes sabiam.

O loiro pegou o canivete que guardava no sobre tudo negro e corria sobre a chuva,corria sobre o porto cheio de óleo,corria ao lado das chamas,corria sem objetivo,saltava... como um verdadeiro felino. E dava de encontro com seu inimigo encapuzado. Parou em cima de uma pilha de barris que em pouco tempo estariam em chamas como todo o lugar. Seus 'companheiros' estavam dentro da lancha protegendo os pertences e mando ele voltar mas permanecia ali... sentindo a chuva e esperando que o homem a sua frente fizesse algum movimento e quando fez...

Sentiu seu corpo ser chegado no chão e o corpo do maior ficar em cima de si,sentiu o alito quente do outro no seu pescoço por detrás da mascara,sentiu ser apalpado,sentiu seu rosto arder por raiva e vergonha. Mas perdeu o sentido de tudo... não sabia dizer o que houve ali mas jurava conhecer aquelas mãos...aquele alito... só acordou na lancha chegando no Caribe onde deveriam entregar a mercadoria. Não lembrava como foi parar ali.

- finalmente acordou!

tentou se levantar mas seu corpo pesou,sua cabeça doía e seus olhos ardiam... o pior era seus pulmões que nem tinham forças de fazer seu trabalho. Percebeu estar respirando por uma maquina e assim que tirou a maquina perdeu os sentido de novo.

- e de novo desmaiou...

- deve ser porque viu sua cara horrorosa

- Sony... faça um bem a humanidade e cale-se

- ok ok estressadinha

- ele ficou muito tempo no meio do fogo e da fumaça...

- será que ele ficou com algum problema respiratório?

- saberemos disso quando voltarmos a França... até lá... temos que cumprir nosso trabalho!

- não se importa com ele Jenny?

- mesmo estando no mesmo grupo,no mesmo time e nas mesmas missões... ele é um inimigo como outro qualquer... a única diferença é que eu preciso dele vivo... e que eu tenho uma data para lutar com ele... e nem sei se será com ele mas no final todos somos inimigos...

- não confia em ninguém Jenny?

- não... nem mesmo no quatro olhos que nos da as missões... ele pode nos dar a missão errada se ele quiser

- mas se ele fizer isso vai perder pontos e jamais ira para as finais...

- no final das contas isso não passa de um jogo não é?!

X

A segunda noite

Eles estavam suados,as roupas a muito tempo esquecidas no chão apenas o fino lençol separavam os corpos dos dois amantes. Suspiros,se remexiam,apertavam,se amavam. Aquela noite estava sendo mais longa que as demais.

Normalmente faziam sexo, o outro se levantava,entrava no banheiro,tomava um banho demorado e voltava trocado,encarava os olhos azuis do seu parceiro e saia daquele quarto. Mas aquela noite...

Apenas se amavam,apenas se tocavam e por mais que o mais novo gozasse e implorasse para o outro parar pois seu corpo não agüentaria mais eles continuavam a se amar. Não era como as outras noite... não era um sexo selvagem... tinha muitos sentimentos ali,cada toque fazia suas peles se arrepiar e gemidos altos escaparem... não estavam exitados... só queriam ficar assim para a eternidade.

Foi quando as mãos grande do seu parceiro lhe tocaram as costas onde o lençol não tocava e ficava mexendo naquela região causando arrepios no loiro. Seus lábios se tocavam e as mãos que estavam nas costas subiam para os ombros e iam descendo pelos braços retirando o lençol que os separava. Tocava aquela pele alva enquanto se beijavam calmamente só se separaram não á procura de ar mas sim porque o maior queria ver _seu_ loiro...ver seus olhos azuis.

- Não deixe que te beijem assim... se não te amarem... se você não amar

E voltou aos lábios já avermelhados enquanto as mãos vagavam para qualquer parte do corpo delicado que estava sentado em sua cintura pois suas pernas tremiam de mais para se sustentar seu corpo sozinhas.

Se separou...

- não deixe que te toquem assim... se não te amarem... se você não amar

e apertava aquelas coxas macias que ficavam vermelhas devido a força,arranhava suas costas e ouvia gritos prazerosos. Encostou ambos os corpos... colocando sua cabeça no ombro do menor respirando fundo e sentindo o cheiro do suor...o cheiro de seu corpo... o cheiro de seus cabelos enquanto a outra mão mexia nos fios louros e a outra segurava com firmeza a cintura fina.

Era estranho... se sentia seguro naqueles braços... se sentia bem e seu coração doía... não sabia o motivo mas doía. A noite nunca poderia ser tão perfeita mas ele sentia que poderia ser a ultima... saber que nunca mais seria tocado daquela maneira por aquelas mãos nem que o segurariam quando estivesse caindo... saber que o conforto que aqueles braços lhe proporcionavam não iria mais sentir... saber que nunca mais se sentiria vivo... pois nunca mais estaria seguro.

Chorou... derramou lagrimas que tocaram o rosto do outro enquanto seus braços finos abraçavam com força os ombros fortes de seu amante,enquanto chorava mais,deixando seu rosto cair nos cabelos negros do outro.

- não deixe que te vejam chorando... suas lagrimas...seus beijos...lábios...seu corpo... tudo pertence a você e somente pessoas que te amam... te amam de verdade... só deixem essas pessoas tocarem você do jeito que te toco...

mais lagrimas.

- não diga que ama alguém se você nunca a amou... não deixe meninos mimados te amarem... não deixe eles te levarem para a cama... mesmo que você precise... não fale que os ame... não fale...

Foi a vez do maior chorar deixando suas lagrimas molharem os fios louros que descansavam naquele lugar...deixava o gosto salgado naquela pele...deixava que suas lagrimas rolassem por aquele corpo que teve quase todas as noites... mas que pela primeira vez pode sentir de verdade.

- não deixe que vejam suas lagrimas... não sorria se não estiver feliz...não sorria se não quiser... não abrace alguém que te fará chorar...

agarrava mais forte aquele corpo...

- deixe que eu seja o seu menino... mas encontre o seu homem ou a sua mulher... mas não deixe que outra pessoa seja seu menino ou sua menina...

Seu coração apertou...foi como fosse amarrado por um laço firme e uma faca furasse seu coração. Se agarrou mais forte naqueles ombros que buscava forças... arranhava aquela pele... cravava suas unhas

- ninguém... ninguém será meu homem ...ninguém será meu menino... porque você é tudo pra mim

dizia entre soluços...as lagrimas não se cessavam... a garganta dava mais nós... seu coração estava sendo rasgado... estava em mil pedaços.

- nunca deixe que te digam... ' te amo' sem nem ao menos saber o que é o amor

depois do ultimo conselho,se afastou daquele corpo fazendo o menor lhe soltar e encarou aqueles olhos tão azuis e colocou as testas ainda encarando aqueles olhos vermelhos cheios de lagrimas.

- eu te amo...

e derramou mais lagrimas e o nó se desfez mas só fez o menor lhe agarrar mais e chorar como nunca chorou na vida... Podia sentir que seu amado estava sofrendo... podia ver que ele estava ferido mas naquele corpo não tinha nenhuma cicatriz... sabia que depois daquela noite... não sabia nem tinha certeza... mas esperava que depois daquela noite ... que os machucados que causou e iria causar no seu pequeno se cicatrizassem logo... esperava que ele encontrasse alguém que o amasse de verdade... esperava que... nem mesmo cicatrizes ficassem.

- chore.... chore tudo o que tem pra chorar hoje... chore pelos dias que viram...chore pelos amores que te desapontaram... chore por seus amigos... só deixe que eu veja essas lagrimas... mas por favor... me abrace essa noite...durma comigo... deixe eu sentir você apenas essa noite... deixe que seu cheiro fique nesses travesseiros...

Chorava mais... se matava por dentro por fazer seu pequeno chorar... mas só queria ser um menino apaixonado aquela noite... só queria beijar aqueles lábios como nunca beijou. Só queria sentir seu cheiro pela ultima vez.

X

Terceira Noite

Estava chovendo e ele andava pelas ruas calmamente até sua casa onde tirava suas roupas pelo chão do banheiro e tomava um banho quente. Ao sair de lá ligando a TV de ultima geração e de 52'' deitava seu corpo na cama macia e mudava de canal,deixou no jornal da noite,não tinha mais nada passando e ele gostava de ver noticiários. Viu que ainda estavam falando do incidente no porto. Alguns falaram que eram heróis,outros que eram assassinos. Nem mesmo ele sabia o que era ao certo.

Mas não entendia... o que aconteceu naquela noite. Aquele homem... não o matou... ao contrario... lhe acariciaram... mesmo toques ousados... não via malicia naquele toque... não sentia-se realmente mal. Na noite anterior teve a melhor noite de amor da sua vida. Se sentiu tão seguro... tão bem...

Foi quando pegou o chá que o empregado tinha deixado lá enquanto tomava seu banho,pegou a xícara e a levou aos lábios rosados. Sentindo o vapor tocarem seu corpo... sorveu do liquido queimando a língua mas não estava se importando.

As palavras... as lagrimas... a dor que sentiu na noite anterior vieram a sua mente... as lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto atingindo o liquido da xícara enquanto seu coração se rasgava mais. Olhou para a televisão e viu que tinham mudado de noticia. Tinha acontecido a pouco tempo talvez a poucas horas... viu os ferimentos no homem e assim que viu o dono dos machucados e viu que reconhecia aqueles ferimentos. Eram típicos dos Canídeos,cortar com uma faca todo o corpo da vitima,cortes profundos e no braço furos também profundos com uma faca mas em formato de uma arcada de um canino de verdade.

Mas só faziam aquilo,principalmente aqueles machucados em traidores do time,quem larga a gangue ou simplesmente trai o grupo,quem trai o corpo jamais é encontrado,mas quem larga o grupo... deixam o mundo todo ver sua arte.

Largou a xícara... o liquido queimava suas pernas...os olhos se enchiam de lagrimas... o coração parou...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Quando os empregados que estavam no andar de baixo ouviram o grito do seu patrão correram para cima pensando que era algum assaltante,tanto que se armaram e invadiram o quarto. O que viram foi algo que jamais veriam antes.

Seu mestre gritando para não ser verdade,lagrimas escorrendo sem parar,o rosto vermelho, os lábios tremendo, socando o travesseiro,e chorando ao mesmo tempo,quando saiu da cama caiu de joelhos no chão chorando mais e quando os empregados iam o amparar jogava coisas neles mandando eles saírem. Não conseguia respirar,os soluços não deixavam ele falar mais nada. Batia com força nas vidraças enquanto seu corpo caia.

Não tinha mais forças...

- não... não... por favor não... NÃO!!! POR QUE??? POR QUE??? Ô meu Deus... por que?

Chorava muito... batia no chão,soluçava,gritava,jogava coisas,tanto que acabou quebrando a televisão. E depois de destruir o quarto todo. Corre para fora da casa mesmo com os empregados tentando o impedir. Correu para onde o crime aconteceu e já tinham recolhido o corpo. Caiu ajoelhado em frente a faixa que o impedia de chegar mais perto. Chorava,gritava,esmurrava o chão fazendo suas mãos quase se quebrarem enquanto a chuva o molhava e os guardas tentando fazer ele se levantar para levá-lo até sua casa... onde destruiria tudo que lembrava ele...

Teria que se mudar... tudo lembrava ele.

X

Ele estava ferido... profundamente ferido de baixo daquela chuva mas nenhuma gota de sangue era derramada. Pois seu coração estava ferido demais para bombear sangue para os outro órgãos e aos poucos ele ia morrendo.

X

- ele já esta a três horas e meia nessa chuva... não é melhor tirá-lo de lá?

- se ele quiser pegar uma pneumonia que pegue... eu não vou cuidar dele depois

- cruel Jeny!

- ele sabe o que deve e não fazer... não é criança!

- mesmo assim! Você é muito cruel!

X

Continuava lá... parado... de pé sentindo a chuva e mesmo que quisesse chorar não podia... Sua garganta estava seca... seu coração calmo... e assim sentiu que alguém colocou um guarda chuva sobre sua cabeça. Olhou para o dono de tal ato e o encarou... queria um abraço...um ombro amigo mas sabia que não teria...não podia ter. Não ali... não com ele.

- dizem que a chuva serve para purificar as pessoas dos seus pecados... mas mesmo que fique uma vida inteira debaixo dessa chuva jamais será perdoado por todos seus pecados...

- ...

- você já esta pagando... por todos eles

- ...

- temos uma missão amanhã... trate de não ficar doente

E o outro jogou o guarda chuva no chão e andou deixando que as gotas atingissem ele... atingissem o terno preto muito caro... os cabelo negros extremamente arrumados se tornavam mais escuros . As mãos no bolso,os óculos ficando embaçados... e a pele mais gelada... mas o louro continuou a olhar o moreno se afastar. Normalmente era ele que considerariam o líder daquele time...

Pegou o guarda chuva e o fechou... voltou a olhar para onde estava olhando e não virou seus pés para trás... apenas o pescoço olhando o nada... e percebeu que mesmo não gostando de chuvas no momento... ele amava dias chuvosos... e dias chuvosos sempre lembrariam que por sua culpa o outro morreu... eram inimigos e jamais que seu amor o feriria... jurou que o protegeria e quando soube que era um Gatunno saiu do time... por isso aquela noite foi a noite das despedidas... e todas as noites que estavam por vir seria as noites da culpa.

X

Chuva...

Tudo aconteceu em uma noite chuvosa... aquela chuva...durou no primeiro dia... chamava a primeira noite como revelação... a segunda noite também estava chovendo... e ele chamava a segunda noite de prazerosa... noite do desabafo... noite dos sonhos... e o terceiro e ultimo dia... dia do luto... dia que tudo ficou claro... claro não... foi o dia que sua luz sumiu e ele ficou preso na escuridão... foi o dia que morreu por dentro... foi o dia que perdeu seu primeiro e único amor... E em noites chuvosas... pensava nesses três dias lembrando de cada momento e não podia chorar... era forte o bastante para não chorar. Mas fraco demais para chorar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou \o/

E gente... esse cap eu terminei antes mesmo do anterior XD

Pra vocês verem

Eu não quis fazer tanta adrenalina porque...

Eu tava ouvindo uma música triste mas muito linda e eu pensei nesse meu OCC e eu resolvi fazer tipo um drama para explicar capítulos futuros e pra vocês não se perderem XD

Talvez tenha ficado confuso mas confesso que o inicil eu amei #-#

E olha que é muito difícil u.u

Mas não esse inicil XD

Eu escrevi em outro documento esse mesmo cap mas cada tópico estava em uma posição diferente,eu achei que seria muito mais confuso para vocês leitores por esse motivo criei outro documento e organizei de um jeito que ficaria menos complicado a entender.

E acho que já perceberam,cada cap conta sobre cada um desse quarteto então... o próximo capitulo será do moreno de quatro olhos \o/ eu realmente não sei como vou fazer mas espero que fique bom XD

Gostaram dessa minúscula demonstração de lemon? #.#

Espero que sim

Eu comecei a escrever(na ordem diferente) pensando numa coisa,mas não tinha ideia que ia fazer a primeira e a terceira noite,nem mesmo a parte que inicia com chuva,ia ser apenas um cap que ficaria eternamente no meu pc XD mas daí lembrei da fic e resolvi adiantar as coisas postando esse cap =3

Espero que tenham gostado

bjs


	4. Chapter 4

Andava pelos imensos corredores com uma lanterna na mão e olhando cuidadosamente os quadros... retratos imensos feitos a mão de todos seus antepassados e de pessoas importes. Queria estar ali... queria honrar sua família e ser digno de seu nome. Mas ele não era nada para aquela família... por mais que tirasse dez em todas as matérias,fosse bom nos esportes,bonito... nada disso importava para aquela família perfecsionista porque... seu irmão já tinha conquistado tudo aquilo antes dele e para receber um único elogio de sues pais... deveria superar seu irmão...

Sabia que nunca conseguiria isso e que nunca iria receber um único elogio de sues pais e por isso cometeu uma loucura que jamais ninguém descobriu,cometeu a loucura de mudar sua vida 'perfeita'. Não era louco... sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e nem por isso parou. Pois tudo o que queria era ser elogiado.

Flashibak on

- Mark... estou indo para a Suíça hoje... quando voltar te trago uma lembrancinha... o que você vai querer? Um chocolate?

- não gosto de chocolate...

- haha –uma risada macia como uma nuvem... um bem tão precioso... um sorriso tão perfeito – desculpe-me Mark... eu me esqueci que você não é como as outras crianças...

-... não sou...uma criança...

O maior se aproximou dele e bagunçou seus cabelos sorrindo docemente

- eu sei Mark... você é muito especial... é muito importante para mim

beijou a testa do menor enquanto segurava seu pequeno rosto com ambas as mãos

- não me toque

Se afastou como se aquele toque o queimasse,como sentisse nojo daquilo tudo. Por mais que o outro demonstrasse ser tão bom... tão perfeito o menor o odiava... e aquele toque o fazia o odiar cada vez.

- desculpe...

- por que você não vai logo e me deixa em paz? Por que não vai dar um abraço na mamãe e no papai? Eles não querem perder seu filho primogênito e por isso vão chorar todas as noites! Vá logo e me deixe em paz

Correu o Maximo que pode com lagrimas nos olhos esbarrando nas pernas da mãe que como sempre estava muito bem vestida. Olhou para cima e viu seu rosto nervoso enquanto encarava as pinturas... os quadros imensos que se não fossem tão grandes podia jurar que havia mais pessoas ali.

- olhe para onde anda! Não quero sujar meu vestido! E se levante imediatamente desse chão imundo! Quer ficar doente? Quer passar esses vírus para mim ou para seu pai? Ou pior! Quer passar isso para seu irmão?

Ódio... odiava seu irmão... se levantou e correu mais... ele estava chorando e tudo que ouviu foi sua mãe falando de seu irmão... odiava a tudo... odiava todos eles... queria todos mortos...

Era só uma criança de 7 anos assustada... era só uma criança problemática... era só um menino que queria um pouco de carinho mas lhe negavam e então... ele odiava...

X

9 anos depois

- Mark... como você cresceu

- você também irmão

- quem imaginaria... nunca pensei que passaria nove anos na Suíça

- mas passou... e isso foi ótimo... suponho

ajeitou os óculos... não estava emocionado... Suas roupas pretas... seu perfeito terno e óculos opacos... Olhava o irmão como se não fosse nada... como tivessem se visto todos os dias e que nem ao menos eram irmãos... não sorriu... nunca sorria.

- foi sim... me da um abraço! Quero ver esse meu irmão

- sinto muito Zack... você deve estar cansado e precisa descansar

- não estou cansado para abraçar meu irmão!

- mas eu estou cansado de ver sua cara e de ouvir sua voz então me faça o favor de se calar sim?! Tenho muito trabalho e não quero ser interrompido... seu quarto continua no mesmo andar se quiser um quarto maior sabe onde fica os quartos de hospedes então... me de licença

e se retirou deixando seu irmão estático parado olhando para si enquanto sorria de forma maldosa enquanto pegava seu laptop e terminava os últimos ajustes... e assim que viu sua mãe correndo para fora e abraçar seu filho e seu pai atrás lhe estendendo a mão para cumprimentar um homem... se virou para eles e tirou uma foto clicando no enter de seu computador e vendo seu campo magnético sendo acionado e da bomba explodir segundo depois.

Eles morreram... seu desejo se realizou... teve todos mortos e o sorriso só aumentou.

- realizei o desejo de vocês também... vocês queriam sempre estar juntos... então... vão estar eternamente juntos

riu... uma risada digna de qualquer vilão em seu momento de gloria.

Flashibak off

O telefone tocou o tirando de seus pensamentos e o atendeu já sabendo quem era

- Mark... vá para Paris. Tem três dias para chegar aqui!

- o que esta havendo?

- reunião de emergência

- ok...

desligou e olhou o ultimo quadro e por mais que estivesse nervoso... sorriu... afinal... ele era melhor em muitas coisas do que seu irmão. A única diferença é que ele estava vivo e apenas pessoas mortas estavam com seus retratos naquela parede e então... caminhou para fora da sua própria casa como se aquilo não tivesse significado nenhum. Como se fosse apenas um museu velho e quando voltasse para casa teria que fazer um relatório do que entendeu para mostrar a professora e assim receber uma nota. Ele nunca ligou para aquilo... somente em ter tudo sobre controle... e ele estava sempre no controle.

X

- esta atrasado

- sinto muito! Fiquei preso no trafego

- isso não é desculpa

tirou os óculos os limpando deixando seus olhos azuis petróleo a mostra. Era realmente muito bonito ainda mais com os fios negros sobre a pele incrivelmente branca. Estava muito frio mas nem por isso abria mão dos seus caríssimos ternos. Apenas colocava um pulôver por cima da blusa social branca e assim colocava o terno. Colocou os óculos de novo sobre o rosto e via a loira se aproximar.

- não vai dizer a ela que esta atrasada?

- não

- QUE??? VOCÊS SÓ IMPLICAM COMIGO!!!!

- cala a boca

- você só fala mal de mim Jhenny

- vamos entrar

- e o Pablo?

- ele já esta lá dentro idiota

- estávamos esperando nesse frio do caramba só pela Jhenny? É isso?!

- nossa você pensa!

- AAAAAA vocês só implicam comigo

X

- Mark! Aqui!!!

- não me chame como se eu fosse um cãozinho

- sentem-se logo antes que eu perca minha paciência

- que paciência Jhenny?

- cala a boca infeliz

- também te amo Jhenny

- querem calar a boca vocês dois e se sentarem?

Viram o telão se ligar e a imagem de um escritório aparecer e a voz forte de seu chefe ecoar por toda a base sem mostrar seu rosto. Ninguém ali sabia nem ao menos para quem estavam trabalhando.

- Gattunos! Todos vocês foram convocados aqui hoje para que saibam que os pontos das suas missões estão sendo contadas e que se em um mês alguns grupos que eu não falarei o nome... se esses grupos não adquirirem os pontos necessários serão aniquilados... estão entendidos?

Todos estavam tensos e em silencio. Outros estavam nem ai pois sabiam que estavam bem acima dos pontos necessário.

- saibam todos que agora... os pontos para adquirirem aumentaram

a tela desligou e todos se desesperaram. Uma confusão,gritaria,desacordo... todos nervosos... de quanto eram os pontos que agora precisavam? E se não recebessem nenhuma missão como conseguiriam esses pontos? E se falhassem? Precisavam de pontos para continuar vivos.

Naquela organização, que muitos chamavam de gangues, era como uma empresa. Cada integrante de lá era um funcionário e cada um recebia seu salário no final do mês mas eram divididos em pequenos grupos,como se fosse setores diferentes. No final do mês não se contava a carga horária de cada 'funcionário' mas sim os pontos que adquirem ao final do mês.

Cada missão tem seu valor no final. Se tiverem que matar alguém,e tudo sair sem nenhum problema e colocado um ponto. Quanto mais difícil é a missão mais pontos ganham mas a cada erro o ponto descontado é o dobro do que iriam garantir. Se no final do mês cada grupo não conseguisse os pontos estipulado seriam torturados ou mortos. Não importava quem falhava. Eram um 'grupo' o premio... e a punição valia para todos.

Por isso todos tinham que continuar vivos até o final...

X

- de quantos pontos precisamos Mark?

- pelo que vi os pontos que agora são exigidos aumentaram dez por cento... os pontos que temos apenas cobrem sete por cento desses novos pontos... e temos apenas oito dias para fechar certinho esses três por cento...

- temos alguma missão?

- temos duas... mas as duas juntas mesmo que de tudo certo apenas cobririam nem um por cento....

- e o que faremos?

-cumpriremos essa missão e teremos que roubar a missão de mais alguém para fecharmos nossos pontos...

- mas...

- não estamos aqui por piedade e nem mesmo nós dessa mesa somos amigos imagine quem esta do outro lado... se não pegarmos as missões dele e no final colocarmos em nossos nomes estamos fora... para sempre

A loira que até agora se mantinha em silencio colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e se aproximou dos demais.

- a missão da equipe da Bett... ela tem que ir para a Escócia pegar um diamante de uma madame sem ela perceber... não pode haver nenhuma morte nessa missão...

- só infiltramento e roubo? Isso não vale ponto ne-

- essa missão esta no rank lá de cima... tanto que quase chamaram o Robert para fazer parte dessa missão...

- se chamaram ele a missão é complicada...

- fiquei sabendo que eles vão pra lá amanhã de madrugada... se sairmos agora... e nos dividirmos...

- pegaremos a missão deles e cobriremos mais de dois por cento da missão... o restante dos pontos o resto da equipe faz sozinho aquelas duas outras missões.

- vamos logo antes que roubem essas duas missões de nós também

- duas pessoas vão para a Escócia e as outras duas faz cada uma a sua missão... quem ira para a Escócia?

- Pablo e decidam-se entre vocês dois quem ira com ele

- eu vou sozinha... se o Sony fizer uma missão sozinho perdemos pontos e tudo vai por água abaixo

- o que quis insinuar com isso?

- não quis insinuar nada... apenas disse a verdade

- vocês dois vão logo arrumar suas malas,vão ate a minha casa e peguem o jato da minha família... se pegarem o avião demorariam de mais... não se atrasem. Vão logo

- sim

- Jhenny...

- sim?

- você vai para as ilhas do Caribe e faça essa missão... eu fico aqui e faço a outra

- ok...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bem...

Acabou...

Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem o atraso mas muitas coisas aconteceram. Primeiro: imaginação acabou, depois as aulas voltaram e no primeiro dia já tive trabalhos, depois tive trabalho, lição e um monte de coisa atrás e não tinha nem tempo de respirar, depois fiquei doente, depois meu dedo quebrou, e até hoje dói um pouco meu dedo, logo após os trabalhos se amontoaram de novo. E pra completa essa merda de ta dando problema e eu não consegui postar mais cedo nem mesmo minha micro fic nova que eu quero tanto posta

Mas espero que tenha saído bom

E que vocês gostem

E já apresentei o quarteto e espero que as coisas se esclareçam um pouco com esse capitulo e não esquentem em pouco tempo apareceram os personagens de Naruto e não vai ficar a vida toda nisso de OCC pra lá e OCC pra cá

Só querem reviwes

Elas me deixam extremamente feliz

Até o próximo cap

bjs


	5. Chapter 5

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Um riso alto ecoava por todo a sala de ferro. Não tinha saída... só uma pequena janela que entrava a luz da lua e os tiros não paravam igualmente a risada maldosa.

Corria sem parar a fim de se salvar mas a cada tiro mais seu coração acelerava. Já estava ficando zonzo de tanto sangue que bombeava em seu corpo e de exaustão. Nem se lembrava quantas horas estava correndo apenas corria.

Quando encontrou uma parede rolou ao chão para ficar atrás dela e tentar recuperar um pouco de seu fôlego. Estava desarmado... ouvia todos os tiros dados aquela parede e a cada tiro ficava cada vez mais desesperado. Os tiros ficavam mais altos e podia ouvir os passos junto da risada que não acabava. As balas também nunca acabavam...

Estava com medo...

Nunca sentiu isso antes mas quando não ouviu mais nada sentiu mais medo ainda.

Correu...

Correu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Mas dependia...

Se encontrou sem saída e viu a figura sorridente a sou frente com a arma na mão. Só tinha aquele homem vestido com roupas estranhas e muito coloridas e uma parede em suas costas .Caixas de madeira em todo seu redor. Viu que a arma estava apontado para ele. Medo...

Se jogou para de trás de uma dessas enormes caixas e não ouviu mais nada... nem mesmo passos e quando olhou para cima... ele estava lá... com a arma apontada na sua testa... um sorriso e o dedo no gatilho. Seria seu fim...

Um barulho

Levantou... estava suado e com o coração a mil por hora. Colocou as mãos no rosto e na onde achou ter recebido os tiros. Mas nada...

- um... sonho?

Levantou da cama um pouco tremulo e abriu a porta do banheiro abrindo a torneira e deixando a água escorrer até pegar um punhado de água e a jogar em seu rosto o lavando para em seguida se olhar no espelho.

Estava péssimo

Seus fios loiros estavam todos bagunçados e grudados em sua face por causa do suor. A pele pálida e sem o pó que cobria suas olheiras e alguns machucados ficava evidente tudo até mesmo alguns podiam jurar que estava doente.

Ainda tremia. Tocou de leve em seus lábios como se quisesse gravar nos dedos o sabor... a textura que seus lábios sentiram sem cessar o contato visual com seu reflexo. Ainda era de noite. Estava exausto mas não conseguiria dormir mais;não conseguia a dias. Principalmente... depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Já estava na hora de esquecer de tudo e voltar a ser aquele assassino sangue frio e sem dó nem piedade que era. Não podia demonstrar suas fraquezas nem mesmo que tinha um coração batendo dentro dele. Mas apesar de tudo sentia falta de tudo e por isso não podia voltar a dormir.

Apenas encheu a banheira e tirou seu fino pijama ficando nu olhando a água transbordar até alcançar seus pés mas mesmo assim continuava a olhar sem fechar a torneira.

estava frio... á água estava fria... ele estava frio.

Fechou a torneira e entrou na banheira se afundando de uma vez vendo mais água sair do lugar onde se encontrava. Ficou debaixo da água até perder o fôlego mas mesmo assim não subiu de novo a superfície. Forçou mais seu corpo para baixo. Queria morrer... ninguém sentiria sua falta não é?!

_- Pablo... um dia eu vi um homem se suicidar..._

_- e...?_

_- pessoas que se matam... por mais que sofram... não podem tirar suas próprias vidas porque ela é o maior dom... de todos..._

_- Não fale besteiras_

_- não estou falando... Veja_

_- o que?_

_- se eu pudesse te daria uma estrela_

_- o que isso tem haver com essa conversa?_

_-se eu pudesse te dar uma estrela eu tiraria uma estrela do céu... se eu esperasse ela cair... para assim pegá-la eu não estaria a dando de verdade não é?!_

_-hum?_

_- se caímos uma vez não quer dizer que perdemos a batalha ou que perdemos nossas vidas... mas se deixarmos que os outros nos pegue nesse momento de fraqueza para nos entregar a outro alguém... se permitirmos... é o mesmo que estar nos matando não é?! Porque... estaríamos desistindo de nossas vidas... e se matar não é só perder seu corpo mas sua alma também não é?!_

_- ..._

_- voltando ao suicídio... se desistirmos de nossas vidas... provaremos ao mundo que não somos capazes de nos levantar... né?_

_Sorriu... um sorriso perfeito e sem malicia. Apenas... perfeito... _

_- é..._

Se levantou no mesmo instante puxando o ar com força para seus pulmões e tossindo a água que tinha entrado em sua garganta. No final... ele não podia se matar pois era errado... e sempre se lembrava das palavras doces de seu amado. Sorriu ao se lembrar daquilo. Se ele não viveria com seu amado... nem por ele... viveria pelas memórias de seu amor! Era a única forma de continuar vivo e seguir em frente não é?! A única razão para se levantar...

Saiu da banheira e se enrolou em uma toalha como se fosse uma garota que cobre todo o corpo alem de amarrar apenas na cintura para baixo. Entrou no quarto e tirou de lá um moletom todo preto e o vestiu calçando um tênis branco e saindo daquele hotel e enquanto andava amarrava o cabelo que por um palmo não batiam em sua cintura mas como amarrava sempre um rabo de cavalo alto dava a impressão que o cabelo era menor.

- P-A-B-L-O- K-U-N !!!

- Sony...

- não dormiu?

- acordei... e não consegui voltar a dormir..

- entendo...

- o que esta fazendo aqui?

- pegar umas informações a mais para que tudo saia perfeito

- o grupo da Bett esta saindo de Paris agora não é?!

- é... temos que pegar esse diamante antes que eles cheguem aqui

- descobriu algo?

- o quarto da madame,a vidraça do quarto dela,fica bem em frente ao telhado daquele prédio abandonado

- esta pensando em pular dali até a sacada do quarto dela,abrir com um grampo a porta e procurar em todos os cantos o diamante?

- é

- pelo amor de Deus... santa ignorância

- que foi?

- somos Gattunos não ladrõezinhos de quinta que fazem um plano tão idiota

- sinto muito! Sinto muito... sou um assassino não um ladrão nem uma pessoa discreta muito menos que fica se infiltrando nos lugares

- uft

- Pablo!!! Não me ignora

- também não sou um ladrão...

- Pablo!!!

- SOLTA MEU CABELO!!!

- não grita... ainda nem são duas da madrugada

- solta...

- ta ta... pronto, Pablo

- fala...

Teve sua cintura rodeada e seu corpo virado para frente ficando a milímetros do rosto do outro sentindo seu alito enquanto era empurrado para o chão com o corpo do outro ainda sobre si até que arregalou seus olhos quando os lábios do outro tocaram nos seus e seu corpo ser mais pressionado contra o chão. Até o outro quebrar o beijo em busca de ar mas virou seu rosto olhando um pouco para trás com o canto dos olhos.

- por-

- tinha pessoas aqui... se vissem dois garotos na rua a essa hora pensariam que éramos alguém suspeito ou então viriam até nós... e se algo suspeito acontecesse por aqui essas pessoas que nos viram jogariam a culpa em nós...

- ...

Arregalou mais seus olhos. Não tinha visto ninguém ali mas quando o outro lhe deu um pouco de espaço viu algumas pessoas um pouco distantes cochichando algo. Provavelmente sobre estarem se 'agarrando' no meio da rua.

- eu-

- achou que eu estava dando em cima de você?

Ele sorriu... um sorriso diferente com uma pontada de malicia

- na-na-não!!!

- tem certeza?

Se aproximou mais do rosto do outro lambendo a orelha do mesmo enquanto uma mão adentrava no moletom preto e tocava na pele quente e descoberta.

- pa...pare

- Pablo-kun

- un?

- naquele dia...

- que dia?

- você disse que... não ligava para as pessoas... mas depois... ficou abalado e sempre que chovia você chorava... mas as gotas da chuva lhe escondia as lagrimas... mas não os olhos vermelhos...

- o que tem?

- investiguei um pouco sua vida... me desculpe... mas eu realmente não entendo porque você se tornou um Gattuno

- o que?

- você tinha tudo... uma vida perfeita... tudo perfeito... então... por quê?

- porque era tudo perfeito de mais...

- quando as pessoas tem tudo elas gostam de arriscar tudo e querem ainda mais não é?!

- não é capaz de ter tudo...

- como não?

- ou você tem uma vida agitada ou tem uma vida monótona... não da para ter as duas ao mesmo tempo...dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar... a lei da física não é?!

- é!

Outro sorriso mas dessa vez inocente com as pálpebras lhe cobrindo os olhos verdes e deixando os fios castanhos tocarem de leve em sua pele pela proximidade que estavam.

- Sonny...

- quê?

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!!!

- hahahaha... gomem...

Sentiu o peso ser retirado de cima de si e a falta de calor que o outro corpo estava lhe proporcionando. O vento batia mais forte fazendo o lugar ficar mais gelado ainda.

- Vamos loiro... temos muita coisa pra pensar e ta muito frio! Vou querer um chá bem quente

- não... me chama de loiro...

Desmaiou... Só não caiu no chão porque o outro lhe segurou assustado. Não entendia aquele loiro. Uma hora estava irritado,outra chorando,depois em silencio como se estivesse pensando... depois... desmaia sem nenhum motivo. Colocou o corpo do outro em seus braços e tocou de leve com uma mão em seu rosto retirando o pó de arroz que escondia toda sua palidez.

- tem que parar de fazer isso Pablo-kun...

E caminhou de volta para o hotel onde ambos estavam hospedados. Não tinha a chave do outro e não ia tatear todo o corpo do outro para ver se a chave estava com ele nem mesmo arrombar a porta deste. Tinham que ser discretos;e ser discretos não tinha nada a ver com ficar arrombando portas.

X

- Sonny...

- fala Mark

- como esta a situação ai?

- ta bem frio...

- não perguntei o clima- esta dizendo que ainda não fizeram nada?

- é... ambos

- ma-

- antes que você comece a me xingar saiba que eu já dei uma vasculhada na área e estou pensando em um jeito de entrar lá

- descobriram onde esta o tal diamante?

- não não...

- sabem se aquela mulher leva diamante?

- ela nunca leva... pelo menos não esta em suas jóias

- certo... sabem quando ela sai?

- normalmente,pelo que vi,ela sai de noite para alguma festa ou de tarde com algum cavalheiro

- hum...

- perguntei algumas pessoas sobre ela e me disseram que era uma vagabunda que vendia seu corpo para condes

- hum...

- disseram também que um deles deu um diamante a ela mas depois sumiu... ela deve ser boa de cama pra ter tantos clientes e pagarem tão bem...

- SONNY!!!

- ok ok...ela sempre sai de tarde para um chá e a noite para as festas... nunca esta em casa

- ela deve receber muitos presentes... por isso não deve ligar para esse diamante...

- é... pensei nisso também

- e o Pablo?

- desmaiou...

- como?

- não sei como... ele só desmaiou... ele esta muito pálido...

- ele esta comendo?

- menos do que sempre, mas esta...

- faça de tudo para ele não ficar doente... principalmente agora... ele não pode ficar

- certo... darei meu melhor

- me ligue se tiver alguma novidade

- ok!

Desligou o telefone sorrindo como sempre e se levantando da cama

- era... o Mark?

- uhum...

- o que ele disse?

- perguntando sobre a missão,me dando uma bronca e falando pra eu fazer de tudo pra você não ficar doente

- não estou doente...

- não dormir faz com que a imunidade abaixe e principalmente agora que viajamos e a temperatura é diferente... se cuide

- sei me cuidar sozinho

- mas não dormir...

- o qu-

o outro lhe abraçou com força se ditando ao seu lado imobilizando seus braços já com os olhos fechados enquanto ambos ficavam deitados no colchão da cama de solteiro. E isso fazia com que ambos se grudassem ainda mais para que coubessem ali.

- boa noite... loiro...

- baka... não me chame de loiro...

- certo... Pablo-kun

- solte meus braços...

- você vai tentar me matar... então não

- então afrouxe o abraço

- estou com frio e só temos esse fino lençol sobre ambos os corpos fora que a cama é pequena e eu não vou dormir no chão

- então me deixe voltar para o meu quarto

- mas eu to com frio!

- e o que eu tenho haver com isso?

- dois corpos humanos se aquecem melhor do que um cobertor

- maldito

- também te amo

- idiota

ele riu em resposta...

- morra!!!

- um dia... um dia...

- EI! Eu ainda na- ... 'ele dormiu...'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\o/

cabo =3

saiu rápido esse XD

bem gente u.u

AKELA PUTA DA MINHA FESSORA DE INGLÊS

Que é uma puta u.u

Eu tava fazendo a BIG lição que ela passou pra noís daí eu me irritei tanto que tava querendo matar todo mundo. Daí eu liguei o pc comecei a ouvir uma musiquinha e me veio uma cena de um sonho meu que foi no inicil dessa fic =D eu me empolguei e comcei a escrever e saiu isso XD

Meu sonho tava mais emocionante u.u

Mas ta valendo XD

Até que eu gostei desse cap =3

Bem...

CLARA NÃO ME MATA XD

Mas já que ninguém ai é ciumento... XD

Tudo ta valendo \o/

Bem...

Vocês receberam um capitulo adiantado por causa daquela vaca o.ô

Então...

Eu to exausta x.x

To fazendo lição igual cachorro alem de ficar relaxando x.x

Bem .-.

Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviwes pois eu AMO reviwes

E elas fazem o cap sair mais rápido =3

E também...

Eu queria fazer aquilo que fiz em todos os capis (as partes de assassinato) com aquela vaca u3u

Amo todos vocês \o/

Pior que ela disse isso depois de fuzila nóis com lição ¬¬

Ai ódio u.u

Bjs ^^


	6. Chapter 6

- conseguimos

Segurava o diamante sorridente enquanto os cabelos flutuavam com o vento que adentrava pela pequena janela provinda da grande velocidade que o trem andava. Não era metro nem mesmo um avião. Mesmo que ambos estivessem em um outro país iriam ir para Paris de trem. Iria demorar muito tempo e iriam ter varias pausas e por carregarem algo tão precioso deveriam ir logo para a França mas receberam ordens de voltarem daquele jeito então iriam obedecer.

Era algo um pouco lógico,quando a mulher descobrisse que foi assaltada,chamaria a policia e ela procuraria por toda Dinamarca e pediriam um relato de todas as pessoas que viajaram no dia do suposto roubo,no caso de avião,pois o lógico seria saírem logo do país. Nenhum assaltante com pressa pegaria um trem da Dinamarca até a França com algo tão preciso por isso jamais desconfiariam de ambos.

Mesmo que os dois tivessem só saído do país três dias depois por garantia de quem ninguém iria suspeitar dos dois ou até mesmo pedirem seus registro;estavam muito calmos,calmos até demais, vendo toda a paisagem pelo vidro aberto.

- Loiro...

silencio...

- o que foi? Você não falou mais nada dês que começamos essa viajem... na verdade... você não fala direito comigo depois que eu te beijei...

- não é nada... só estava pensando

- no quê?

- nada de mais...

- nada de mais? Nada faz você ficar desse jeito? Não quero nem saber se fosse algo importante

- sabe...

- hum?

-aquele beijo...

- o que tem ele?

- foi frio...

- né?! É porque não houve sentimentos

- un?

- gattunos não podem se apaixonar nem mesmo demonstrar seus sentimentos... eu não estou apaixonado por você e eu sei que você não esta apaixonado por mim...você ainda pensa nele não é?!

- sim...

respondeu baixo enquanto seus fios loiros que estavam soltos levantavam delicadamente acompanhando a dança do vento fazendo alguns fios ficarem em seu rosto enquanto os olhos azuis escuros se tornavam mais escuros ainda.

- dói não é?!

- o quê?

- lembrar das coisas... saber que ele não esta mais ao seu lado...

- dói...

- desculpe

- pelo quê?

- por ter beijado naquele dia... a ferida ainda esta aberta... e mesmo assim eu abri um pouco mais ela

- você não fez nada

- tem certeza? Se ele estivesse vivo e visto aquilo eu ia esquecer como andar e até mesmo como viver pois estaria morto depois de longos dias de tortura

- ele era protetor

- MUITO protetor... é pior que você em relação ao seu irmão

- não exagera

- mas é verdade!!!

- baka

O moreno sorriu como sempre fechando seus olhos. Talvez ele entendesse a dor do loiro pois passou por algo parecido. Talvez a ferida em seu coração ainda estivesse aberta... talvez... ele sorrisse para não deixar sua mascara cair e para não preocupar os outros e assim ninguém perguntar nada a ele. Sua defesa... mas só talvez.

- a Dinamarca é linda não é?!

- muito

- seria bom se passássemos alguns dias aqui mas não a trabalho

- seria ótimo... os castelos... construções... são realmente lindas aqui

- ficaremos muitos dias dentro desse trem

- ele vai fazer varias paradas de três horas... vamos poder conhecer varias cidades

- seria mais eficiente se na próxima parada pegássemos um avião de ida para Paris

- precisaríamos de um visto e não teríamos... nossa viajem seria jogada fora,descobririam o diamante e seriamos presos e a missão foi pro brejo

- saco

- você é estranho loiro

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE LOIRO!!!

- quer que eu te chame de moreno sendo que você é loiro?

Ele ria enquanto falava. Ver o loiro irritado era muito engraçado... divertido... seu passatempo preferido ainda mais quando era ele próprio que o irritava. E sabia que aquele beijo o deixaria assim por isso continuou com as caricias mesmo depois das pessoas terem passado,só não achava que deixaria o loiro tão abalado a ponto de se ferir de novo. Não uma ferida externa mas puramente interno... em sua alma e principalmente em seu coração.

Onde as feridas deixariam cicatrizes e que nunca se recuperaria por completo. Seria melhor nunca ter se apaixonado? Seria melhor ter esquecido de tudo? Seria... mais sensato ter se matado? Desistir de tudo? Não. Não seria pois ele tinha que viver sua vida e caminhar com suas próprias pernas por mais que machuque isso. Por mais que suas feridas se fechem e deixem cicatrizes elas serão boa no futuro quando todas estiverem fechadas e quando todas pararem de arder. Será muito melhor... é só esquecer que a dor existe e se concentrar que a vida sim existe ela serve para ser vivida... por isso se chama 'Vida' o maior dos dons... foi isso o que ele disse. Por isso viveria com esses ensinamentos por mais que machuque lembrar deles,eles o ensinaram a voltar a caminhar.

- Sonny...

- Fala...

- morra...

- um dia Pablo-kun

viu o sorriso doce do outro sem encarar seus olhos pois estavam fechados. Só precisava disso no momento... ver um sorriso sincero sem precisar ver a alma de ninguém. Sem ver a dor de ninguém... sem lembrar de ninguém.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Corria com toda a agilidade sobre os telhados e saltava de um a outro tomando a velocidade da corrida para ganhar impulso. Finalmente,chegou um pouco cansada no terraço de um prédio que a distante entre ele e o outro era muito grande e seria suicídio pular dali. Ela não era a maior atleta daquela gangue nem mesmo era feita para ficar correndo e saltando. Se soubesse dês do inicil que faria isso pediria ao Pablo para ir ali e ela iria,contra a vontade,com o Sonny.

Mas era seu emprego e era sua missão. Iria cumpri-la não importa o que aconteça.

- não vou perder para aquele idiota...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- ATHINNNN

- tudo bem?

- acho que essa corrente de vento fez com que eu ficasse gripado

Sorriu amarelo enquanto coçava a ponta do nariz e a outra mão mexia na nuca rindo sem graça com seus lhos tão verdes fechados. Até que se abrissem e encarassem aqueles azuis tão escuros de seu parceiro de equipe que não parecia nem um pouco animado. Muito pelo contraio.

- e você...

- o que tem eu?

- você esta bem?

- lógico que estou! Que pergunta mais idiota... se eu estou bem?! Que absurdo... lógico que estou bem,por que não estaria bem? Em?

Ele era orgulho de mais para admitir que precisava de ajuda mas nunca iria dizer isso pois realmente... era um charme ver aquele loiro irritado e usando seu egocentrismo e toda sua arrogância e orgulho para responder a uma pergunta básica. Mesmo não estando bem,como agora;pois era obviou notar isso. Ele jamais admitiria isso,pois nunca soube o que era estar bem... talvez soubesse mas esqueceu pela tristeza. Tristezas são mais marcantes... são mais duradouras... Felicidades duram uma fração de segundos e somem... demorando a voltar. Os humanos estavam destinados a não serem felizes?

- nada...

mas ele sabia o motivo dele não estar bem.. sabia que o loiro estava cansado,triste e precisando de alguém mas na admitiria isso e guardaria isso com ele mesmo fazendo-o sofrer ainda mais.

- Pablo...

- quê?

- vai dormi...

- vai você

- você esta cansado

- não estou

- vamos ficar nisso a vida toda?

- é só você parar de me encher

- precisa de um beijo para acordar a bela adormecida depois de uma noite de sonhos?

Já estava no banco a sua frente. Tinha a cabine só para eles dois e como estavam um de frente pro outro um passo os separava,com os rostos próximos e a respiração quente de ambos se misturando aos poucos,as mãos do maior na parede da cabine em cima da cabeça do outro,em quando suas pernas permaneciam ao lado da cintura fina,das coxas tentadoras que estavam repousando no banco.

Uma das mãos desceu e foi escorregando pelo rosto pálido tirando um pouco da maquiagem que dava alguma cor aquele rosto tão pálido e sem aquele sorriso habitual ainda mexia com uma curiosidade quase infantil,tocava cada parte de seu rosto contornando os lábios que tinha mais vontade de pegar para si em uma mordiscada do que contornar com as pontas do dedo. Descendo com a outra mão pousando suavemente sobre aquele ombro delicado e foi para a nuca do mesmo lhe tirando o elástico que prendia aqueles longos fios loiros e quando retornou com a mão levou consigo alguns fios lhe soltando vendo eles caírem sobre o peito que se mexia pela respiração.

Mas os dois não tinham se movido um milímetro,os olhos grudados um nos outro,não havia desejo ali,não havia malicia... apenas... algo que prendia ambos os olhares e os corpos que clamavam um pelo outro,que pedia pelo calor que não recebiam mais. Seus corpos... não seus corações nem suas almas...seus corpos...

Os lábios... apenas um fio separava ambos os pedaços de carne que se secavam a cada segundo que permaneciam abertos mas nenhum dos dois iniciava o beijo,nenhum dos dois quebrava o contato visual. Estavam tentando se conhecer pelos olhos...Dizem que os olhos são o espelho da alma, quem sabe assim ambos se conhecessem de verdade?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Um tiro

O ultimo tiro e tudo acabou.

Colocou a mão sobre o ferimento que estava aberto em seu braço. Era a maior atiradora daquele lugar mas de longe era a com melhor porte físico. Seu corpo era fascinante e cheio de belas curvas dando inveja a todas as mulheres e sendo desejada por todos os homens com seus quadris largos,as pernas largas,os seios em uma proporção boa,mas não muito grandes mas de longe eram pequenos,eram um pouco acima de médios e um pouco abaixo de grandes. Uma proporção...perfeita.

Sua barriga lisa,e os fios loiros cor de ouro contrastados com aqueles olhos verdes campos era incrivelmente sedutores. Era alta,muito mais que muitos homens,mas não era muito ágil. Quando se tratava de corridas ou ficar praticando um esporte logo recusava. Preferia ficar atirando com sua arma mas sabia que sempre,para acertar alguém ou encontrar sua vitima tinha que ter algum esforço físico.

Detestava suar e principalmente correr... como detestava correr...

Pegou o que queria no palito de um homem,que agora era um cadáver,diga-se a parte. Colocou a arma presa no cinto e rasgou a barra da camiseta e forçou contra o braço machucado tentando estancar o machucado que ardia feito fogo. Andou meio cambaleando devido ao cansaço. Tudo que queria era um belo banho,jantar e dormir... somente isso. Mais nada... não era pedir muita coisa,ou era?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se separou um pouco para quando falar os lábios não se tocassem,não queria que se tocassem,não agora.

- Pablo...

- un?

Foi mais um barulhos vindo da garganta do outro do que um palavra concreta. Não agüentou,era tentação de mais. Talvez apanhasse depois,mas não havia sentimentos ali,ambos sabiam disso. Ou talvez... fingiam saber. Sabia que o outro sofria pela morte de seu amado mesmo depois de tanto tempo mas não agüentava ficar tão próximo assim do outro. Ele era sensual de mais,um simples grunhido era capaz de encantar qualquer um principalmente depois de ficar encarando aqueles olhos tão viciantes. Os olhos do amado dele... eram iguais... se você os olhasse sem perceber já estava apaixonado.

Puxou a nuca do outro a seu encontro e tomou seus lábios para si dando inicil a um beijo fervil e necessitado,desesperado... era muito quente obrigando o menor a abrir os lábios tentando puxar um pouco de ar. Era seu corpo que estava reagindo... ambos os corpos que estavam reagindo e não suas emoções.

Entrou naquela boca que estava sendo seu alvo dês do inicil da viajem ainda pressionando a nuca do menor,Subiu com a outra mão passando as mãos na coxa subindo devagar passado por todos os lugares,na cintura,levantando um pouco a camiseta quando chegou ao peito de tão grudada as peles que estavam mas logo o tecido voltou a cobrir a pele clara quando não pode subir mais,apenas de um lado só,contornando o pescoço do mesmo ate chegar em seus rosto o agarrando firmemente sem quebrar o contato entre os lábios.

Já tinha se passado um bom tempo que o beijo tinha se iniciado ganhando um 'fogo' a cada segundo que se passava,estava bom de mais para parar mas teve que ser cortado para buscarem ar. E no mesmo instante que quebraram o contato,não respiravam normalmente,puxavam o ar com tudo como tivessem feito a maior corrida de suas vidas e depois de longos minutos normalizando um pouco a respiração,mas permaneciam ofegantes.

O maior olhou o loiro e sorriu maliciosamente,mordendo o pescoço dele enquanto as mãos adentravam na camiseta subindo por todo o tórax por debaixo do tecido,foi chupando todo o pescoço dele enquanto as mãos apertavam o corpo abaixo de si.

- você é quente loiro...

apertou com as pontas dos dedos o alvo que estava procurando por todo aquele tórax recebendo um gemido em resposta. Voltou a atenção ao pescoço desse variando de chupões fortes a chupões medianos,de mordidas que podiam rasgar a pele a simples beijos. Quando se 'cansou' daquele pedaço de pele e resolveu explorar outras partes daquele corpo de personalidade tão misteriosa e ao mesmo tempo tão aberta...

Mas seu corpo foi jogado com tudo para trás quando o trem teve uma freada brusca sem aviso. Bateu a cabeça no banco e o loiro que estava sentado só não foi pra frente também que no momento que seu corpo foi impulsionado o trem já tinha parado batendo com tudo suas costas e sua cabeça no banco e a cabeça na parede fazendo com que este desmaiasse sobre o banco.

- ai ai... vou processar esse motorista

falava enquanto passava a mão na cabeça massageando-a quando olhou pa frente e viu aquele loiro que quase agarrou a segundos atrás desmaiado no banco seu coração falou uma batida e sua respiração parou por um estante. Seus olhos se arregalaram,nunca se sentiu assim... só uma vez quando criança quando... não era hora de lembrar disso. Se levantou e tocou de leve na cabeça do outro sentindo algo quente em seus dedos e quando virou para si viu o que sempre via mas o que não queria ver... o que já era comum mas o que deu medo. Viu sangue!

Ficou desesperado,um assassino não fica desesperado! Pra inicil de conversa ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo nem mesmo o motivo,causa,circunstancia nem mesmo que levou a quase tomar seu parceiro para si e o transformar não só em parceiro de equipe mas de cama. Nunca imaginou isso antes,não eles dois! Gostava do loiro tinha que admitir mas não desse jeito. Não queria gostar dele desse jeito.

Não queria o forçar a nada e nem que as coisas fossem puramente ...gélidas... Se sentia culpado coisa que não se sentia a anos. Aquele loiro... era capaz de despertar coisas que nunca imagina sentir. Só amor que aquele... pelo menos não esse loiro que estava em seus braços,esse não conseguiu fazer ele voltar a amar. Seu corpo buscou o do outro. Tinha perdido a sanidade naquele momento. Se aquilo não tivesse acontecido... nem queria pensar no que podia acontecer. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que acontecesse pois o outro estava machucado e temia que o outro perdesse a memória o que talvez fosse bom mas podia ser coisa pior... ele podia ter tido uma fratura ou quem sabe... Deus! Tire esses pensamentos.

Balançou a cabeça e carregando aquele corpo tão leve que jurou pesar mais,não que ele fosse gordo ou coisa assim,muito pelo contraio,mas nunca imaginou um garoto em seus braços e pesando tão pouco. Esta bem que esse rapaz em especial que estava em seus braços era mais parecido que uma garota do que uma própria mas nesse momento talvez viesse ao caso... mas estava preocupado de mais para ligar para os detalhes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-_Jhenny_

- fala

- _conseguiu?_

- lógico... estou voltando agora para ai

- _certo_

- como estão os dois?

- _conseguiram o diamante... agora é ver se eles conseguem voltar_

- entendo... e como vai sua missão?

- _também já a realizei... terei que desligar... outra ligação_

- ok...

Entrou no avião e se deitou na poltrona com um garoto que não devia ter mais de sete anos ao seu lado olhando o céu facinado,provavelmente era a primeira vez que estava viajando. Nem se lembrava da primeira vez que entrou em um avião,era muito nova,disso sabia mas por mais que tentasse... não lembrava de coisas muito boas de sua infância. Queria realmente se lembrar mas não conseguia. Suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos relaxando na poltrona,só queria relaxar um pouco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem gente...

Hoje que eu to postando isso to mega pra baixo

To mal mesmo

Muito mal

Ontem q eu escrevi um pouco tava meia tristinha mas nada relevante,mas hoje até chorando to.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo porque sinceramente,eu não gostei muito e com essa minha crise que eu to tendo não tenho nem forças de escrever nem metade do que queria nem com a qualidade que queria. Então me perdooem mas espero que gostem

Vou parar por aqui então...

Bjs

Os: clara vc perdoou o Sonny mas depois do que escrever duvido que você o perdooe de novo,mas daí eu escrevi outra coisa então... você ainda o perdoa? O.o


	7. Chapter 7

Frio...

Esta frio aqui...

Abriu os olhos e não viu nada... tudo embaçado e escuro. Estava de ponta cabeça com roupas brancas subindo. Aquilo não era real... tentou mover seu braço mas ele permaneceu parado. Piscou algumas vezes entre abrindo os lábios vendo bolhas de ar subindo.

Água...

Estava de baixo d'água e seu corpo não se movia,apenas seu cabelo loiro flutuava junto a água e suas roupas que se tornavam pesadas a cada segundo,e a cada segundo ia afundando.

Conseguiu ficar com a cabeça para cima e olhou para cima vendo uma pequena luz como estivesse em um oceano,tentou mover novamente os braços para nadar para cima mas eles não o obedecia,se sentia fraco e sua vista ficar turva a cada milímetro que descia até não enxergar mais aquela luz nem sentir seu corpo flutuar sobre a água. Só depois de um tempo pode sentir algo áspero debaixo de seus pés. Mas ele não enxergava mais nada.

Abriu os olhos novamente sentindo o vento bater contra si e os raios de sol lhe aquecer o corpo enquanto se levantava da grama verde e ficava sentado em cima de um morro olhando a paisagem magnífica de alguma cidade cheia de flores.

Como fui parar aqui?

Olhou para os lados sentindo seu corpo doer e ficando fraco até a luz do sol só se tornar um borram amarelo e uma voz vindo atrás de si preocupada ir sumindo,mas não antes de sentir um toque quente em seus cabelos e um beijo suave em sua testa... ouvindo por fim um: 'vai ficar tudo bem...'

Se sentia bem...

Levantou suando com a cabeça latejando,tudo ao seu redor branco com aparelhagens...

Onde estava?

Olhou para o lado vendo um saco com sangue ir direto para suas veias e soro ao seu lado fazendo a mesma coisa e ao outro lado um barulho estridente que media seus batimentos cardíacos, que, pode ver que nos últimos instantes esteve acelerados. Se deitou encostando sua cabeça no travesseiro fofo e sentir o suor descer e com o canto dos olhos pode ver uma cor avermelhada descendo junto colocando automaticamente a mão na cabeça e depois retirando e colocando sobre seus olhos azuis.

Sangue...

Tentou se acalmar engolindo seco até fechar os olhos respirando bem fundo só ouvindo o barulho do vento e da batida de seu coração que parecia que estava com um auto falante de tão alto que estava. Sabia que estava tão alto pois sua cabeça estava doendo por isso respirou fundo novamente tentando dormir novamente.

Era tudo um sonho... á água... o campo... menos o sangue... queria que apenas o sangue fosse o sonho...

O som ia sumindo... a dor desaparecendo e o toque de varias pessoas ia aumentando e alguns gritos que não pode ouvir o que diziam pois já estava voltando ao mundo dos sonhos.

De novo estava de baixo d'água...

Podia sentir isso sem estar com os olhos abertos,fez o mesmo de antes... moveu o braço e este lhe obedeceu. Subiu e viu um banheiro e que estava em uma banheira e que a água se tornava fria de tanto tempo que estava ali. Levantou e pegou a toalha cobrindo seu corpo saindo do banheiro encontrando um quarto não tão arrumado mas tinha uma pequena sensação que já esteve ali.

Tentou ir para o guarda roupa mas seu corpo foi em direção da porta como se seu cérebro tivesse dado esse comando. Estava confuso mas seu rosto não demonstrava aquilo,apenas seguia corredor a dentro até parar no batente da porta olhando para uma sala grande branca cheia de latas de tintas e pinceis no chão e um sofá bem grande descoberto ao lado de varias caixas e apenas um piano bem grande branco perto da janela com uma pessoa no banco escrevendo algo e tentando tocar mas a cada duas notas apagava e escrevia novamente.

Se aproximou da pessoa ficando de pé ao seu lado olhando para o papel até sorrir de leve e se sentar ao seu lado colocando a cabeça no braço do outro coberto por um casaco preto.

- é melhor se trocar... vai ficar doente assim...

viu um sorriso morno se formar no rosto do outro sem que seus olhos desgrudassem do papel. Levou sua mão a mão do outro que escrevia e sentiu o outro afrouxando como se esperasse que ele conduzisse o lápis e escrevesse algo.

Junto a mão do outro sobre o lápis fez algumas notas com acordes e uma letra embaixo,com apenas um compasso. Era o suficiente um compasso... Sentiu o outro largar o lápis e tocar aquilo com tanta paixão... com tanta emoção que fez o loiro chorar.

- o que foi?

Perguntou preocupado parando de tocar e lhe tocar o rosto acariciando uma mecha macia sem tirar o sorriso doce de seu rosto,estava preocupado... muito preocupado mas não podia se mostrar desesperado,só queria que o outro sorrisse também.

- você toca bem

abraçou o maior que lhe tocava o rosto e não pode evitar de lhe dar um sorriso grande e amável sem tirar a doçura de seus olhos.

Agarrou o lençol e se levantou bruscamente tentando respirar e viu novamente a sala branca.

Outro sonho...

Estava cansado desses sonhos. Fechou os olhos com força e ódio enquanto suas mãos apertavam o lençol quase o rasgando de tanta força que estava usando.

Uma lembrança...

Parou o que fazia e ficou olhando o nado como se estivesse olhando a coisa mais surpreendente do mundo. Aquilo lhe ocorreu de verdade... por isso não foi ao guarda roupa quando quis ir... por isso falou aquilo... por isso escreveu aquilo... ele já tinha feito tudo aquilo e agora se lembrava daquilo. Sua mente lhe pregava peças porque queria que aquilo fosse real... mas não podia ser real... não mais...

Chorou...

X

Dois meses depois

Os carros corriam velozmente com suas buzinas ensurdecedoras e todos andando,aquilo era normal... A cidade lotada,esbarrões e batidas era comum... tudo ali era comum. Falava no celular como milhares de pessoas que andavam na calçada tomando seus rumos,sejam parecidos com o seu... sejam diferentes do seu.

Sentiu um toque meio pesado em seu ombro esquerdo e se virou para trás vendo um sorriso muito conhecido e os cabelos castanhos caindo suavemente pelos olhos verdes enquanto aqueles dentes brancos e muito afiados eram mostrados pelo sorriso nada singelo.

- Como esta... loiro?

Ignorou...

Continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido e que ninguém lhe fez uma pergunta. Não era realmente necessário responder aquele moreno irritante que quase o abusou a dois meses atrás em uma cabine de um trem e depois o abandonou em um hospital... ficou sozinho aquele tempo todo... não que realmente se importasse em ficar sozinho mas ... durante todo aquele tempo teve aqueles sonhos que lhe fez chorar como se não houvesse amanhã.

Era um assassino...

Talvez...

Só talvez...

Não _existisse_ amanhã

- desculpe...

Parou de andar atrapalhando o caminho de muitos e sendo insultado mais vezes,em voz baixa ou em voz alta. Não se moveu nem olhou para trás. Não queria desculpar ninguém.... não queria ser perdoado.

- pelo trem... pelo hospital... por tudo

- idiota... não quero receber sua compaixão e não se desculpe... você e eu... temos um trabalho a cumprir e não devemos nos importar com nossos sentimentos então apenas cumpra seu trabalho! ... idiota...

Voltou a andar com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para baixo meio zangado por tudo aquilo e pelas palavras insignificantes de seu colega de 'trabalho'.

- não se importe com seus sentimentos... então não chore por sentimentos

parou de andar repentinamente com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta... ele sabia? Realmente sabia que chorava? Ele... ele... _ele._

O moreno descobriu que o loiro tinha um coração.... um _coração ferido_.

X

Já era tarde da noite e o céu escuro sem nenhuma estrela,como de costume nas cidades grandes. A casa estava vazia e apagada... estava realmente fria por seu único morador estar no telhado admirando o azul ou tentando enxergar as estrelas que não haviam ali.

Os cabelos loiros balançavam no mesmo ritmo que o vento frio sem piscar,sua pele não tão bem protegida. A única peça que estava aquecendo era o casaco de moletom que ficava aberto,mas parecia que aquilo realmente não havia importância já que apenas seu corpo estava naquela cidade,pois sua mente... estava muito longe... tanto por distancias medidas em metros... como em medidas do tempo.

X

_A cama estava quente e os lençóis todos amassados e com um cheiro forte,o sol fraco das sete da manhã adentrava a vidraça do quarto que batia na cama e nos corpos que estavam ali... abraçados... A respiração estava calma e o sol sem os incomodar até que os olhos extremamente verdes,um verde tão puro e escuro,o verde mais verdadeiro que um pasto cheio de grama depois de um dia de chuva. Verde... puros e belos olhos verdes. Até que esses olhos se abriram e encontraram os olhos azuis escuros que também eram mágicos e profundos._

_Sorriu_

_Não tinha como não sorrir,só de ver aqueles olhos já virava a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Abraçou mais ainda o corpo menor e afundou o rosto da curva do pescoço fechando novamente aqueles olhos verdes. Deu um leve beijo naquela região fazendo o menor rir pois estava descoberta... na verdade... todo seu corpo estava descoberto,não só o seu, como do maior também._

_Pousou sua mão e afagou aqueles cabelos negros que repousavam em seu peito sorrindo de leve sentindo toda a macieis daqueles fios que pareciam sempre ser pintados de tão negros que eram. Estava tão quente ali que desejava nunca mais sair dali._

_Foi quando o rosto do maior se levantou e ficou encarando os olhos azuis do loiro até se aproximar de seu rosto e dar-lhe um beijo muito próximo aos lábios e murmurar bem baixinho com uma voz rouca de quem acabou de acordar._

_- te amo...muito... muito mesmo_

_recebeu outro beijo mas dessa vez nos lábios,um pequeno selinho mas o bastante para o fazer sorrir e fazer seu peito aquecer e devolver outro selinho no moreno ainda sorrindo,lhe abraçando e colando novamente os corpos sentindo seu fina cintura ser enlaçada pelos braços protetores do outro._

_- você sabe que eu também_

_sorriu..._

_X_

Relembrar tudo aquilo machucava demais,todo esse tempo... dês do dia que ficou internado tem tido sonhos e lembranças uma atrás da outra. Parecia que nunca teria paz,seu coração estava em pedaços e não tinha tempo para colher os cacos. Olhou novamente para o céu mas dessa vez com varias lagrimas prestes a cair nos olhos e com um nó na garganta. Não conseguia respirar... abaixou a cabeça e as lagrimas rolaram livremente por seu rosto.

X

_- o que quer fazer hoje?_

_- já planejei todo nosso dia_

_- que bom_

_Estavam sentados no sofá com o menor de costas para o maior com seu corpo repousando no outro corpo e com as pernas co moreno ao lado de suas pernas sorrindo e sentindo o cheiro suave emanado de seu amado. Estava mais do que apaixonado._

_- me conte então seus projetos para hoje_

_sentiu sua mão ser pega e levada aos lábios do moreno sentindo o alito quente do mesmo em sua mão antes de ser envolvida por um beijo com nos filmes antigos em que o cavalheiro beijava a mão da dama._

_- primeiro... vamos comer omeletes no café da manhã... depois iremos de mãos dadas caminhar um pouco indo para o parque e nos balançar naquele balança da arvore que tem o nosso símbolo_

_- nosso coração e nossas inicias _

_sentiu ser abraçado mais forte mas sem se machucar,amava aqueles braços... tanto que fechou os olhos e se deitou melhor ali_

_- depois... ir almoçar em um restaurante caseiro e ir a alguma loja de discos ou de roupas... comprar ou não algo. Depois... vamos aquele café comprar dois chocolates quentes para viajem e ir caminhando até o morro que sempre vamos... ficar ali sentados até que o sol se vá... enquanto tomamos nosso chocolate quente e nos abraçamos apreciando a paisagem... quando anoitecer voltamos para casa e preparamos o jantar juntos...depois do jantar _

_se virou ficando de frente para o moreno sem desgrudar os corpos e depositando um beijo naqueles lábios tão desejáveis,e morder de leve o lábio inferior do mesmo lhe sorrindo no final voltando a falar._

_- ficarmos sentados aqui no sofá assistindo qualquer coisa... talvez um filme que esteja passando na Tv e por fim... eu vou acabar adormecendo nos seus braços e você me carregara até a cama..._

_se aproximou novamente lhe dando vários selinhos e beijos em seu rosto enquanto suas mãos estavam na nunca do outro._

_- dormiremos abraçados... e quando eu acordar... te verei e lhe darei um sorriso... e me convencerei como sempre me convenço... que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo_

_Por fim pressionou os lábios contra os de baixo de si entre abrindo-os e sentindo a língua do maior adentrar em sua boca lentamente enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas do loiro,apaixonados... muito mais que apaixonados._

_Finalizaram o beijo sorrindo e se beijando novamente,bem mais curto que o outro,mais longo que os demais. Apenas um encontro de lábios nada mais profundo. Sentiu os fios loiros serem acariciados juntamente ao seu rosto._

_O amava muito..._

_- perfeito... como tudo em você_

_outro sorriso perfeito_

_e era por isso... que o amava muito._

_X_

- Deveria morrer... se eu more-se... tudo melhoria

sorriu fracamente,um sorriso triste e sem vida. Os olhos apenas brilhavam pelas lagrimas pois por dentro... não havia mais nada.

_- Pablo... um dia eu vi um homem se suicidar..._

_- e...?_

_- pessoas que se matam... por mais que sofram... não podem tirar suas próprias vidas porque ela é o maior dom... de todos..._

_- Não fale besteiras_

_- não estou falando... Veja_

_- o que?_

_- se eu pudesse te daria uma estrela_

_- o que isso tem haver com essa conversa?_

_-se eu pudesse te dar uma estrela eu tiraria uma estrela do céu... se eu esperasse ela cair... para assim pegá-la eu não estaria a dando de verdade não é?!_

_-hum?_

_- se caímos uma vez não quer dizer que perdemos a batalha ou que perdemos nossas vidas... mas se deixarmos que os outros nos pegue nesse momento de fraqueza para nos entregar a outro alguém... se permitirmos... é o mesmo que estar nos matando não é?! Porque... estaríamos desistindo de nossas vidas... e se matar não é só perder seu corpo mas sua alma também não é?!_

_- ..._

_- voltando ao suicídio... se desistirmos de nossas vidas... provaremos ao mundo que não somos capazes de nos levantar... né?_

_Sorriu... um sorriso perfeito e sem malicia. Apenas... perfeito... _

_- é... (1)_

essa lembrança já lhe correu uma vez...

foi quando tentou se matar,foi quando pensou em desistir de tudo e enfim... essa lembrança...a mais dolorosa lembrança lhe vinha em mente e arrancava esses pensamentos dolorosos fazendo-o sempre se levantar. Mas... só dessa vez não queria se levantar. Ficar deitado o resto da vida seria bom...

Seria muito bom...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem...

Não consigo escrever mais que isso x.x

Sei que ta muito emo esse cap

Mas eu aindei emo esses dias

Espero que gostem

E estou sem muito a dizer

Bjs

1: um trecho q foi posto nesse cap,tem o mesmo trecho no cap 5


	8. Chapter 8

Correu,seus olhos verdes pegaram sua caça e correu rapidamente agachando o corpo para pegar impulso,assim que conseguiu saltou se aproximando da vitima e colocando o cano da arma na testa a sua frente. Apertou o gatilho. Segundos depois seu corpo caiu no chão,por ele não poder flutuar e por ter saltando logicamente não ficaria muito tempo no ar. E depois... outro corpo no chão. E logo em seguida... suas botas estavam se sujando de uma cor avermelhada. Deu meia volta e saiu do prédio normalmente,com seu andar perigoso e chamativo rebolando um pouco como qualquer pessoa.

X

A sala era ampla e bem iluminada,diferente da garagem que era toda cinza e mal iluminada,mas igualmente ampla,os mesmos olhos verdes estavam concentrados no saco a sua frente enquanto seus punhos davam socos cada vez mais rápidos e mais fortes. Seus olhos captavam cada movimento.

Seus olhos...

Seus olhos não viam o tempo correr,não via seus socos rápidos nem violentos,apenas via o saco ir lentamente para trás e voltando também lentamente. Seus punhos fechados iam também lentamente... podia até ver a pressão que fazia aquele esforço de tão lento que estava. Seus olhos captavam isso.

Mas os olhos atentos dos outros de fora,captavam movimentos rápidos e violentos enquanto viam a loira suando e forçando as cordas vocais a cada soco como se ganhassem força com isso. Podiam até ouvir a respiração arfante da loira que no ultimo soco,e o mais forte diga-se de passagem, deu um passo para o lado e se virando sem ser pega pelo saco que estava esbofeteando.

Deixou o saco balançando no ar por causa das correntes e andando lentamente e arfando até uma cadeira e pegar uma toalha de rosto que estava lá limpando o rosto ainda respirando mal. Pegando a cristalina água que estava disposta a mesa e bebendo tudo de uma vez sem intervalo tento que recuperar o fôlego que perdeu com esse ato. Se sentou exausta na cadeia que antes depositava a toalha e fitava o chão com as pernas abertas tremendo um pouco pelo esforço excessivo que fizeram,e uma das pernas agüentava o leve peso da toalha branca. Não que isso vá influenciar em algo...

Seus ouvidos se abriram e os olhos arregalando usando rapidamente as pernas e se jogando ao chão rolando em quanto varias facas eram cravadas a cada centímetros do chão em que rolara.

Quando percebeu que não tinha mais para onde rolar,parou,colocou as mãos que estavam em cima de sua cabeça no chão e forçou suas pernas para cima ficando de pé mas ao contrario,ficando assim por alguns segundos sentindo o vento da faca passando sobre seus pés que estavam nus,se demorasse mais um segundo teria sangue ali,e quando seus pés chegaram ao chão novamente ainda estava agachada,em fração de segundos outra faca passou por ali em frente aos olhos verdes e atentos levando consigo um pedaço de alguns fios loiros que estavam naquele momento e lhe rasgando levemente em cima do nariz fazendo uma tira de sangue ser visível.

Usou seu próprio peso e a força restante de seus joelhos indo para trás e andando de trás e novamente,as facas se cravando no chão pela alta velocidade e força que foram lançadas,a cada passo que dava,uma faca se cravava no lugar que estava a segundos atrás. Até suas costas encostarem na parede e sua respiração ficar suspensa por alguns segundos.

Olhou rapidamente para o lado vendo uma arma e mais rápido ainda levantando-a e apontando para a direção das facas que não vinham mais pelo chão,estavam na altura de seu peito. Apertou o gatilho o mais rápido que pode cortando a faca e varias que estavam vindo em sua direção.

Veio mais de dez de uma única vez e seus olhos se abriram mais,se isso fosse possível, atirou e a faca que vinha ao centro se partiu em duas perdendo a força e a velocidade se estraçalhando ao chão. Apertou de novo o gatilho mas não saiu nada,apertou varias vezes seguidas e nada. Pânico.

Sua primeira reação foi soltar um grito curto e um pouco desesperado mas nada como nesses filmes em que a mocinha é raptada ou vê um monstro a sua frente,um gritou curto,igual quando escorregamos e caímos ao chão. Curto... muito curto.

Colocou seu corpo sobre os calcanhares e eles segurando o corpo,os forçou para frente fazendo todo o corpo perdeu equilíbrio e cair rapidamente ao chão sem que atingisse seu corpo e deixando as outras nove facas ''enfeitando'' a parede. Estava arfando e tremendo um pouco,os olhos ainda arregalados sem nem ao menos dar um pisco.

Reparou que as facas pararam de ser lançadas e começou a ouvir passos rápidos em sua direção,se levantou rapidamente olhando para os lados vendo o que poderia lhe servir no momento. Tudo que viu foi um castiçal de ferro,e diferente dos outros era grande e somente para duas velas,parecia até o tronco de um abajur grande. Fino e no final o dois pedaços se dividiam e cada um deles fazendo um circulo para se colocar as velas.

Pegou aquilo e correu para a direção que a pessoa que jogava as facas corria, ou seja... sua direção,estava encarando a morte. Nunca temeu a morte...

Correu até encontrar a pessoa que lhe atirava as facas,ela carregava uma espada. E assim que reconhecia esse seu inimigo franziu o cenho e correu mais rápido e com muito mais fúria. Os metais se encontraram e se ouvia o som de suas garganta e dos metais se colidirem e até mesmo se forçando para ver quem tinha mais força,empurravam uns aos outros.

Aquilo estava durando alguns minutos,quando o portador da espada de um salto parando em uma mesa,e dela saltando para um armário,e dele para as grandes que separavam o segundo andar,aquelas grades estavam ali por segurança. Não que elas prepusessem isso de verdade mas causavam essa sensação. A loira ficou arfando no andar de baixo. Seu corpo não era preparado para fazer esse movimentos,por isso correu para a escada e começou a subi-la correndo. Aquilo definitivamente... era cansativo.

Chegando perto daquele corpo que estava nas grades,apertou melhor o metal o levantando acima da cabeça da outra pessoa pronta para agachar aquele metal com tudo,querendo cortar o outro corpo como se aquele castiçal fosse uma espada. Não que ela manuseia-se espadas,mas estava ficando boa com aquilo. Mas nunca deixaria as armas,eram suas xarás,suas companheiras de guerra e de vida.

O outro saltou para baixo com uma cambalhota ouvindo o barulho da madeira da grade onde se encontrava ser despedaçada. Se estivesse ali,seria um homem morto. Aqueles olhos verdes já lhe diziam aquilo. Alcançou o chão parando de pé como um verdadeiro felino e vendo o olhar de fúria da loira no andar de cima. Lhe sorriu cínico e viu os olhos escuras de mais puro ódio da dama.

Viu ela saltando,não em direção do chão mas na sua,sua reação foi fugir,correu e percebeu a loira correndo atrás de si pegando impulso a cada passo e aumentando a velocidade. A loira lhe pegou pelo pulso e lhe puxou para trás rodando este corpo até que este colidisse com a parede quando foi solto. Quando tentou se levantar tinha um cano de uma arma em seu rosto e uma mulher muito zangada lhe apontando e arfando muito,como o próprio que estava no chão.

Sorriu,levantando ambas as mãos como sinal de desistência lhe fechando os olhos e sentindo seu rosto quase ser quebrado,e ele e seu corpo colidirem em questão de segundos no chão com tanta brutalidade e força que assustaria qualquer um ou mataria qualquer um.

A mulher andou para longe ainda zangada com os punhos serrados deixando um moreno no chão vendo se sua mandíbula não tinha saído do lugar e cuspindo um pouco de sangue e saindo um dente junto.

- Jhenny... seja mais delicada,seu soco é pior que de um gorila

- FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO E SERA UM HOMEM MORTO!!!

- entendido

riu sem graça.

A porta foi aberta e o moreno olhou para lá vendo uma figura pequena e loira com roupas kawaii's e um pouco... vulgares,assim dizendo,de tão curto que era o shorts, mas a parte de cima era coberto por uma blusa roxa de touca e com as partes do punho rosa. O moreno sorriu mais ainda, se levantando e correndo até aquela figura que parecia tão indefesa e tão afeminada.

- PABLO-KUN!!!

Com os braços estendidos na direção do loiro e os olhos fechados com um enorme sorriso na cara parecendo ter esquecido que quase foi morto a segundo atrás,quando chegou perto o suficiente já podendo sentir o suave perfume daquele ser recebe um chute em uma área... muito baixa...

- morra

viu o loiro sair da sua frente enquanto se contorcia de dor no chão,outro irritado. Os loiros de seu grupo definitivamente eram irritados.

- onde estava?

- fazer umas comprar...achei que estaria com fome

- você pensou em nós!!!

O moreno que a momentos atrás se contorcia de dor dizia todo feliz com os olhos brilhantes e cheios de lagrimas e novamente,com um enorme sorriso.

- só achei que você estaria com fome... Jhenny

Fez questão de destacar o nome da loira magoando o moreno que voltava ao chão sem seu sorriso e se queixando de como ninguém se importava com ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De manhã em uma casa de praia,se sentia o cheiro das flores entrar pela janela aberta enquanto o sol das seis horas também entrava. O som da água e do canto dos passarinhos não eram ouvidos naquele quarto. Seus ouvidos só se encontravam naquele quarto. As cédulas de cem no chão e os diamantes na penteadeira. Enquanto um homem forte e desejável subia na cama engatinhando até onde estava o outro corpo. Até chegar nele passando umas das mãos pelas pernas subindo e apertando as coxas com certa força recebendo os olhos azuis ao seu encontro não pode evitar de sorrir.

- você me ama?

- amo... amo muito...

- beije-me...

o homem se agachou passando as mãos em volta da cintura fina rodando e fazendo a menor se sentar em seu colo beijando o pescoço e descendo pelo peito retirando o roupão dela e pegando suas pernas enlaçando em sua cintura se levantando carregando o outro corpo,saindo do quarto indo para a sacada e fazer o outro corpo se sentar sobre o muro ainda lhe beijando e lhe acariciando sem parar.

Cliques...

Fleches...

Câmeras....

- pa-pare... estão tirando fotos

- ignore-os

- não!!! Pare

tentava se soltar mas o homem que a segurava era mais forte,e o medo ia se instalando naquele corpo sentado no muro. Tentava se soltar,mas não conseguia. Olhou tudo ao redor... tudo o que viu foi uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica que a pouco bebia calmamente com aquele que segurava seu corpo. Em momento de desespero nem pensou,pegou a garrafa e apenas bateu com tudo sua força na cabeça nele não pensando em mais nada.

- desgraçada!!!

Empurrou o corpo para fora com toda sua força vendo ele colidir com o chão,uma queda do quarto andar... se morresse não seria supressa nenhuma. Viu o sangue colorir aquele chão frio e ficou parado olhando aquilo.

Saiu correndo para fora dali

A empregada viu aquilo e paralisou... correu para o telefone e chamou a policia e a ambulância e com medo de tocar no corpo de sua mestra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- viu os noticiários?

O corpo se encostou no sofá acariciando os fios castanhos que repousavam em cima do sofá

- vi...

- e o que achou?

- que deve tomar mais cuidado... tiram fotos... se mostrarem a policia será um homem morto

Abriu os olhos

- não se preocupe

suspirou e se desencostou do sofá andando para a saída

- com você?... jamais

foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes de trancar a porta e dar alguns passos e assim... uma explosão ser ouvida e o calor tocar levemente seu corpo. Se virou apreciando sua obra prima...amava seu trabalho.

Deu um salto impressionante parando a alguns metros mais a frente em cima de um telhado andando como um gato por todos aqueles telhado ascendendo um cigarro e sumindo dali assim que as sirenes da policia e dos bombeiros foram ouvidas.

- humanos são seres dispensáveis...

sumiu junto do sol dando lugar a escuridão e a lua. O incêndio continuava... mas aquilo não o importava mais.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- duas mulheres da mesma idade foram mortas por dois dias seguidos,a policia suspeita que o assassino é o mesmo,ambas pertenciam a alta sociedade. Os horários também batem,mesmo que o primeiro assassinato fosse de manhã e o outro a noite,especialistas estipulam que a diferença de horários foi de apenas quatro minutos. As causas do assassinato não foram confirmados nem mesmo acharam vestígios do assassino...

- que matéria mais esclarecedora...

- não é mesmo

- o que dirão da próxima vez? Mulher morre... só se sabe isso

riu com gosto,sarcasticamente é claro...

- não é difícil...

- esta com medo?

- por que a pergunta?

- você conhece o assassino...

- você também...

- ele tem sua foto no bolso...

- como sabe?

- ele sempre tira fotos das suas vitimas... as ronda alguns meses antes delas morrerem... ele tem sua foto...

- não estou com medo

- por que não?

- porque sei que ele será gentil...

silencio...

a mulher realmente não entendia aquela criança

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Pablo...

abraçou o loiro por trás enquanto esse estava guardando a mercadoria que acabou de comprar,lhe apertando mais forte e colando os corpo colocando seus lábios muito próximo a curva do pescoço do menor.

- que?

Não se importou,apenas continuou tirando os produtos da sacola,já que o maior estava limitando seus movimentos e impedindo que esse andasse para guardar as comprar.

- viu os noticiários?

- vi... o que tem eles?

Continuou sua tarefa ...

- aquilo não foram ordens do mestre...

parou o que fazia.

- isso não tem nada haver comigo... agora me solta

apertou mais...

- ele,diferente de nós não mata as pessoas assim...

- por que esta tão interessado nele? Vai se casar com ele?

Se soltou.

- ciúmes?

- quando você morrer eu vou rir e brindar

- é mais fácil você morrer antes de mim

silencio

- é a segunda pessoa que me fala isso...

- ele tem sua foto... as chances de você morrer em breve são grandes

- cale-se

saiu dali deixando o moreno sozinho,apenas acompanhado daqueles paredes frias e com as sacolas bagunçadas em cima do balcão e as comprar nos armários ainda abertos.

-sobrou pra mim terminar de arrumar tudo isso

suspirou pesadamente começando a guardar os produtos em silencio,como toda a casa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok

Acabou =D

Vocês devem estar pensando: GRAÇAS A DEUS \O\

Mas ta aí...

Demorei SECULOS fazendo esse cap x.x

Demorei muito mesmo

Espero que gostem

E essas mulheres que foram mortas... talvez eu explique,talvez não... sei lá

E tudo mais

Aguardo vocês no próximo cap

Bjs ;X


	9. Chapter 9

O telefone tocou,mas ele não se mexeu. Permaneceu olhando para a chuva lá fora,que as gotas batendo de leve na janela . O som continuava... Guiou a mão até o aparelho e atendeu. Ouviu a outra voz do outro lado da linha. Permaneceu em silencio por um bom tempo e respondendo coisas banais. Quando lhe veio a pergunta...

- eu amo você... você me ama?

Demorou pra responder... tomou ar e responder...

- sim...

uma simples palavra. Tão simples...

- me da mais uma chance?

- claro...

XxXxXxXxX

- Jhe...

- o que foi ?

- onde esta _meu_ loiro

- ele não é seu

continuava a ver sua revista sem olhar nem por um segundo o moreno

- estou preocupado

- com o que?

- em perder um amigo

O moreno se levantou e saiu daquele lugar fechando a porta branca,deixando a loira na sala,abaixando a revista e perdendo seu olhar para qualquer lugar,se esparramava no sofá enquanto pensava em tudo o que estava aconteceu. Mas ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O som do piano era calmo e lhe deixava confortável,mesmo com a chuva lá fora,o som do piano sempre te acalmou. Mesmo naquele momento. Por Deus... acabou de perder um amigo e não conseguia chorar... talvez todas suas lagrimas foram substituídas por feridas em seu coração.

Mas como saberia como salvar vidas? Se tudo o que fazia era tirá-las

Tinham brigado feio a alguns dias atrás e quando se deu conta já fizeram as pazes,se soubesse que aquela seria sua ultima noite com ele... Teria ficado a vida toda lá e aquilo não aconteceria.

Quando discutiam e sua própria voz aumentava a cada palavra, a dele diminuía e lhe dava espaço,até as palavras _eu te amo_ serem proferidas tão calmamente e com uma verdade tão forte que o fazia perder a raiva e se jogar naqueles braços protetores. Aquela frase era seu som de piano nos dias tristes.

Perdeu um amigo... um amante... um namorado.

Chorou

Por que nunca conseguiu ouvir de verdade ele? Por que doía tanto perder um amigo? Por que não o telefonou no meio da noite e disse qualquer baboseira... dizer que o amava? Alem de esperar o dia amanhecer? Mas doía crer que os ponteiros do relógio não voltavam a trás e que seu relógio estava longe de parar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estava no vigésimo nono andar,daquele prédio. Daquele andar sem paredes. De costas para o lado de fora,um passo para dentro... um passo para fora... Os olhos semi abertos e uma mão pressionando seu pescoço sem força. Não fazia nada... só encarava aqueles olhos de cor tão mística, um roxo?um rosa? Um vermelho? Não sabia direito... mas era lindo... era viciante e acima de tudo.

Cruéis.

Sabia que não seria empurrado daquele lugar,sabia que não seria estrangulado,sabia que não levaria um tiro. Sabia que não morrerei naquele lugar. O homem,ou jovem,ou garoto,depende de quem olhe,que estava a sua frente não usava as táticas dos outros assassinos. O tradicional assassinato.

Ele não tirava a vida das pessoas... ele destruía a vida delas.

E sabia claramente que a sua vida,ou o que restou dela,seria destruída aquela noite por aqueles olhos viciantes.

- sabe porque não nos envolvemos com as pessoas?

Silencio

- para poder viver mais um mês...

- ...

- sem culpa...

os olhos azuis se fecharam e deixou a pessoa a sua frente prosseguir

- quando começa a se culpar pela morte das pessoas... não tem volta.

O Soltou e caminhou para as escadas saindo dali,deixando o loiro parado a um passo da morte com os olhos fechados e um aperto no peito. Sorriu com um louco e riu como tivesse acontecido a maior piada do mundo. Caiu de joelhos ao chão e batia os punhos contra o asfalto.

Aquele homem... destruía a vida das pessoas... lhes tirando a sanidade. Era um manipulador cruel que mexia com a mente das pessoas. Mas a dor em seu peito não passava,fazendo com que risse horrores enquanto chorava desesperadamente.

Nunca se sentiu tão preso...

_Você ganhou a corrida mas perdeu a cabeça,isso valeu a pena no final das contas? Não sonos heróis e sabemos que você tem que trabalhar pra alimentar a você e sua alma mas eu repito. Não somos nenhum super-homem. Então..._

_Algum dia eu espero que fiquemos juntos_

_Algum dia... ficaremos juntos._

_Como antes..._

Sorriu

_Porque amor é tudo o que precisava,e precisava dele ao seu lado. Então seguraria sua mão e aliviaria a queda. Não era um super-herói e não sabia voar. Mas segurar sua mão bastava. E sabia o significado daquelas palavras que foram proferidas em seu passado tão 'perfeito'. Então entraria naquela casa e torcera como todos os dias para aquilo não passar de um sonho._

Se levantou e olhou para a rua movimentada,fechou os olhos e pulou.

_Então seguraria sua mão e aliviaria a queda_

Estava louco,sim estava mas... Não podia fazer nada então torcia para aliviar sua queda e abrir aquela porta de casa e encontrar aquela pessoa e assim perceber que tudo valeu a pena.

Não era um super-homem muito menos um herói...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bem...

Eu axo que o próximo cap será o ultimo

E esse cap saiu minúsculo pra deixar um gostinho de quero mais

Não sei se consegui =\

Acho que não,pq eu não faço nada certo D:

Espero que tenham gostado

Foi uma fusão de passado,presente e futuro e deve ter ficado confuso mesmo

Mas prometo tentar deixar td em ordem no ultimo cap que sinceramente não sei se será o próximo.

E a parte em itálico é um pouco de passado e pensamento. Principalmente o ultimo trecho

Bem...

Acho que é só

bjs


	10. Chapter 10

O ultimo post foi no dia 31 do 7 de 2009... E já estamos em 08 de maio de 2010... Acho que estou atrasada há séculos não é? 8D

Mas quem se importa?

O importante é que continuei auhsuahsuahsuahsuah

Tive q reler toda minha fic porque não lembrava de nada e-e

Espero que saia boa porque perdi muita inspiração

Bem... Esse cap é esclarecer e talvez o ultimo

É isso

Boa leitura

XxXxXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 anos atrás

Era uma mansão luxuosa no norte da Escócia, os muros cheios de trepadeiras dando um charme ao lindo jardim do lado de fora. Dentro, uma menina loira e muito pequena corria pelos enormes corredores carregando um desenho com um sorriso enorme. Entrou no escritório da casa e ficou mais feliz ao ver quem queria.

- papai!Papai! Veja o que eu fiz

Foi até o homem alto e igualmente loiro que estava sentado na cadeira e sorriu levemente quando viu sua pequena. A colocou em seu colo e acariciou seus longos e sedosos cabelos claros,sorriu docemente e perguntou calmamente...

- o que você fez minha pequena?

- um desenho! Essa sou eu,esse é você,esse é o cachorro,o Toby e essa é a mamãe... fiz ela como um anjo porque ela ta La em cima olhando pra gente né?

- esta sim querida... esta sim...

Se entristecia por sua filha não ter mais uma mãe,mas não queria dar outra a ela pois jamais amaria outra mulher que não fosse sua esposa e sua filha. Por mais desengonçado que estivesse o desenho,entendia o que significava e beijou a testa da menor mas toda sua felicidade sumiu quando um homem alto entrou pela porta e tirou o chapéu,dando um leve sorriso.

- bom dia...

Disse o recém chegado olhando aquela cena

- querida por favor vá brincar em seu quarto...

A menina olhou tristemente para seu pai e depois para o home da porta,deixou o desenho na mesa dele e beijou sua bochecha,correu para fora e foi fazer o que lhe foi mandado.

- bem... acho que podemos nos falar agora...

- sente-se

- obrigado ... bem... já que estamos acomodados eu queria terminar aquele assunto...

- Jhef... eu confio totalmente eu seu trabalho e desempenho...mas acho que é arriscado de mais o que você quer fazer... uma nova empresa? Pra que? Logo você se tornara dono da empresa do seu pai e não precisara criar outra...não vai precisar começar do zero de novo...

- eu sei que é... mas escute... eu tenho tudo sobre controle. Já fiz todas as contas e cheguei a bons resultados... não precisa se preocupar com nada... tudo que eu quero saber é... tenho o seu apoio.... ou não...?

-... só porque nossas famílias sempre foram muito unidas...

- obrigado... você não ira se arrepender!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3 anos depois...

A chuva cai muito forte e o vento levava tudo,o homem moreno olhava o corpo caído no chão ensangüentado,e pensar que ele era seu melhor amigo... o único que o apoiou...

Tudo tinha fugido de seu controle... não se lembrava como aquilo tinha acabado daquela maneira...

Há...se lembrava sim.

Estavam discutindo que as coisas realmente iam mal,funcionários tinham roubado coisas de outras empresas,ele próprio tinha feito ameaças a outras pessoas,tudo tinha se arrastado até começar a contratar guarda costas que eram ex prisioneiros e assim continuar... de mal a pior... tinha um garoto órfã que entrava na empresa e aprendia a lutar... e batia nos outros meninos de rua pra sobreviver. Se apegou a aquele garoto...

Discutiram feio por causa disso,e seus instintos foi de começar a batê-lo,até o seu melhor amigo perder a consciência ao cair no chão e ele não parar de socá-lo... batia até suas mãos e roubas ficarem rubras e o arrependimento bater... horas depois... quando a lucidez veio atrasada.

X

Foi difícil contar para a menina que seu pai tinha morrido,não queria contar ainda mais que era ele o assassino,por isso levou ela a sua casa e cuidou dela... mas ela percebeu algo estranho e descobriu tudo...chorava e tentou fugir,até que ele a prendesse e fizesse tortura psicológica até ela se esquecer de tudo...

Seu novo nome?

Jhenyffer Blair... filha da família Blair... Sua namorada era dessa família e por isso aceitou cuidar da menina. Ela era fria e calculista que criou a criança dessa forma. Lutava boxe e ela aprendeu... e nunca perguntou nada sobre o passado...por alguma razão... nunca perguntou porque Ela não se parecia com ninguém ali.

XxXxXxXxX

Recentemente as 4 da manhã

Abriu os olhos verdes e os coçou. Se espreguiçou do sofá e ligou a TV deixando no jornal da manhã,foi ao banheiro penteando seus longos fios loiros e voltando a sala vendo as noticias...nenhuma lhe chamou a atenção e tirou uma garrafa de energético da geladeira e o tomou enquanto ouvia o preocupada... ainda eram 4 da manhã mas ela não conseguia mais dormir.

O loiro tinha saído a horas

O moreno irritante saiu a poucas horas

Nenhum dos dois voltou e nem mandou uma mensagem

A uma semana mulheres foram assassinadas e eles sabiam quem era o assassino,mas não sabiam o porque daquilo,sendo que não era nenhuma missão.

Mas o que mais a assustava era o fato desse assassino ter a foto do loiro consigo

Rangeu os dentes e for deitar.

X

Recentemente a 11H45 P.M do dia anterior

Subiu as escadas correndo,desesperado. O coração estava a mil e agarrava com força o bainha da sua espada. Nunca se sentiu tão desesperado quanto naquela noite,tirando aquele dia.... aquele dia que tanto tentou esquecer. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento. Agora não era hora de pensar naquilo,seu loiro estava em perigo,sabia disso... queria salva-lo,queira protegê-lo mas acima de tudo... queria manter um amigo...

Flash back on

_China a 13 anos atrás_

_- me espera~ _

_- você é muito lento Sony _

_Riu um menino de cabelos castanhos,pele morena e olhos tão negros quanto a noite. Estava no nascer do sol. Tudo estava alaranjado e brilhante. Os olhos verdes do menor brilhavam olhando o maior que se vestia de branco,igualmente a ele,correndo na frente. O seguiu correndo feliz e o alcançando._

_- Sabe Sony....um dia vou me tornar um verdadeiro guerreiro... e vou defender a todos... _

_- até a mim?_

_O outro riu..._

_- quem sabe..._

_- por que quem sabe?_

_- porque você será tão forte quanto eu...e levantara essa vila toda vez que eu falhar_

_- você nunca vai falar onii-chan _

_Riu novamente o maior..._

_- eu espero... Sony-kun.... eu espero..._

_OoO_

_3 anos depois_

_- ora ora ora...o que temos aqui... dois ratinhos_

_- fique atrás de mim Sony..._

_- não se preocupe...não vou ferir nenhum dos dois... vocês não tem nada do que preciso_

_O homem continuou andando e os capangas o seguiam,até o menino mais alto gritar..._

_- espera!_

_- un?_

_O Chefe se virou_

_- por favor... me treine..._

_- por que treinaria um pirralho como você?_

_- porque eu sou bom!_

_- se acha de mais pro meu gosto rato_

_- você é o melhor de todos... sozinho eu não vou conseguir... preciso de você..._

_- um bajulador em... certo rato... se conseguir nos acompanhar eu te treino..._

_OoO_

_2 anos e meio depois..._

_Tudo pegava fogo,e via o corpo do sue irmão no chão,com duas espadas cravadas em sue peito. Tinha apenas 16 anos mas era o melhor daquela gangue e agora... se baseava em um cadáver no meio de tantos outros. Sentia raiva do líder porque foi ele que permitiu que seu irmão fosse lá,foi ele que vende-o os dois para mercadores e ao tentar defender-se... matou vários... conseguiu retornar pensando que foi capturado... mas o líder já estava em outra batalha e seu irmão tentou ajudar...pra que? Para o chefe pegar suas duas espadas que estavam em sua mão,e seu irmão esperançoso pensando que ele iria dizer algo... recebeu as duas no peito e um corte no pescoço por sua faca. O chefe subiu no cavalo e cuspiu no corpo morto,saiu calvagando com os capangas o seguindo. Só não foi morto por estar escondido. _

_Tirou as espadas do corpo de seu irmão e as abraçou fortemente,e pensar que lutaram tanto para ter aquelas duas ali e no final terminar daquela forma... foram ingênuas dês do inicio... e culpava por não impedir seu irmão. Mas a raiva não passava... e um promessa de vingança foi feita naquele lugar em chamas._

_XxXxX_

_Flash back off_

Subia as escadas daquele prédio e encontrou o homem de olhos exóticos a descendo,um desespero tomou seu corpo. Tudo ao seu redor parou,suor descia por sua testa e o tempo parou... seu coração parou... um aperto no peito e quando aqueles olhos desgrudaram do seu... tudo voltou ao normal. Retomou o fôlego e tentou parar de tremer,continuou a subir as escadas,mas rápido do que antes...

Estava realmente com medo.

Abriu a porta que separava os andares com o térreo.

Seu coração parou...

Seus olhos se abriram mais

Queria gritar mas sua garganta secou...

Estava com medo...

XxX

Paris. 5 da madrugada.

O moreno de óculos estava na biblioteca da organização. Mexia em todos os livros para buscar informações sobre uma próxima missão. Tirou dois livros da ultima prateleira e notou que quando os livros bateram na madeira fizeram um som oco. Olhou para a madeira tocando nela e constatando realmente que estava oca. Viu que era uma passagem falsa e tirou o pedaço de madeira tirando uma pequena caixa empoeirada e mofada de lá. Estava trancada.... era uma fechadura simples,abriria aquilo o mais rápido possível.

Pegou os livros que precisava e levou a caixa consigo saindo do esconderijo e subindo e deixando tudo no banco do passageiro dirigindo sue carro para longe dali. Parecia que os segredos começariam a ser revelados...

Parecia...

XxXxXxX

7 da manhã. Paris

- o... o que significa isso...?

- é um diário

- ISSO EU PERCEBI SEU ESTUPIDO!

- ei... se acalme...

- como me acalmar?

A loira chorava de raiva,amassava as paginas do diário com os dentes trincados e se segurando para não gritar desesperadamente. Seu passado estava ali,o motivo pela qual não se lembrava de nada...seu nome verdadeiro... a verdade por trás da ''empresa'',o motivo dela ser criada... tudo... estava nesse pequeno livro abandonado que agora estava quase rasgado em suas mãos.

- Jhenny... eu sinto muito sobre isso ma-

- não me chame assim...não quero de nada que tenha ligação com esse corrupto e enganador que me usou todos esses anos...

- ele foi como seu pai...

- NÃO COMPARE MEU PAI COM ESSE DEMONIO!

- jhenny se acalme por favor!

- MEU PAI FOI MORTO E USARAM TORTURA PSICOLOGICA EM MIM PRA NÃO ME LEMBRAR DE NADA,DEPOIS ME TREINAM PARA ESSA PORCARIA DE EMPRESA QUE SÓ ESTA MATANDO PESSOAS POR CAPRICHO!

- não é por capricho...

- não é?!? E como você defini o fato de um único ser... que foi criado no meio das briga e na rua... ver o momento de desespero do assassino do meu pai... usar isso a seu favor... dizer que o que foi feito foi feito... e querer que aquilo se tornasse um treinamento para outras pessoas para encontrar alguém tão forte quanto ele? Porque se houvesse alguém mais forte... ele ficaria mais forte... até o dia que o assassino morresse e ele assumisse a empresa DO MEU PAI!... se você não chama isso de capricho... como você define ... Marck...?

- ...

- sem palavras...? até mesmo um assassino da sua própria família ficou sem palavras...

E a loira saiu porta a fora,a batendo com força e saindo do apartamento indignada com a verdade revelada. Seu nome... seu verdadeiro nome...

Megan...

XxXxXxX

2 meses depois...

- informamos hoje que todos os principais envolvidos na gangue que assombrava Paris,foram presos. O líder deles foi encontrado morto perto de um prédio abandonado. Peritos apontam que talvez os próprios membros da gangue o mataram. Dois meses se passaram dês do incidente e desde então o nível de criminalidade esta quase zerado.

Mudou de canal...

- Nesta terça feira os exames no corpo de Eduard Mooder terminaram,decifraram que o próprio se matou depois de ser espancado por vários membros da gangue,junto de seu corpo,foi encontrado um diário escrito pelo mesmo manchado de sangue,o que complicou a leitura deste.

Mudou de canal...

- apesar dos principais envolvidos serem presos,descobriram que estes só cuidavam da papelada,logo em seguida,sete pessoas apareceram na delegacia se entregando dizendo ser um membro e depois desse dia vários jovens tem feito o mesmo. Uma garota de apenas 12 anos se matou na delegacia após se confessar...os pais da garota ainda não foram encontrados...

Mudou...

- os peritos apenas decifraram poucas paginas no diário,que alem de manchado de sangue,tinha varias folhas rasgadas e paginas escritas em latim e outras com milhares de idiomas num único parágrafo. A pagina totalmente decifrada foi a ultima que dizia: ''meus pecados não podem ser apagados,nem mesmo aquele garoto de olhos exóticos pode apagar o sofrimento de seu coração,por isso fez o que seus instintos mandara,não confiava em ninguém. E foi o que ele fez,eu por outro lado,tive culpa de matar meu melhor amigo e aceitar fazer essa rede de corrupção apenas para achar um sucessor de algo que nem era meu. Peço desculpas... mas o que esta feito esta feito e não posso mais parar. Paris... o caos esta somente por vir...se prepare... a cada dia vai ser pior...pra quem esta dentro e pra quem esta fora.''

Desligou...

- velho idiota... se matando assim e deixando que peguem seu diário... é uma pena que eu não me tornei o sucessor...

- falou algo doçura?

Disse uma mulher saindo do banho,apenas com um roupão lhe cobrindo o corpo.

- nada querida... nada...

Se levantou

- vai aonde?

- ver um amigo...

XxXxXxXxXxXx

4 anos depois...

- loiro!!! Finalmente você saiu!

O moreno o abraçou fortemente e beijava sem cessar sua face,esfregava seu corpo no do menor,quase o prensando na parede. Tinha mudado,seus cabelos castanhos não eram mais bagunçados mas agora curtos e espetados,o corpo totalmente másculo e firme.

- não o amole Sony...

Entrou a mulher na sala,tinha mudado também. Seus longos cabelos agora eram curtos,em um Chanel que definia bem seu rosto. Os seios ainda fartos e magra como sempre,a maturidade se via por seu ar de superioridade e um home de um terno perfeito se pôs ao seu lado,os óculos de haste preta contrastando com os olhos azuis,e o cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo,também mostrando frieza mas igualmente másculo.

Todos olhavam para o loiro que tinha levantado da cama do hospital a pouco tempo,ficou internado por longos anos e ficado em coma durante meses. Não movia mais o corpo e foi isso que demorou na recuperação. Fora a fisioterapia que o liberou só a uma semana. Seu cabelo loiro estava impecável,o moreno sempre ia lá acertar o corte deixando agora perto dos ombros em camada desfiada. Os olhos ainda muito azuis e brilhantes acompanhados de um leve sorriso.

Ficou muito tempo parado,só no mundo dos sonhos e isso cansou muito. Nem mesmo a lembrança de seu amor o rondava mais,o que deixava tudo mais triste. Saiu da cama e foi andando abraçando os três de uma vez que demorou um pouco para retribuírem. Tirando o moreno que já o estava agarrando a horas. Era bom estar em casa... ninguém tinha mais o cheiro de sangue... ele não estava mais louco e seu corpo estava bem.

Só queria ir pra casa,tomar um longo banho e arrumar suas malas e se mudar de volta Para a casa de sua família. Sentia saudades de seu irmão,mas antes de pegar um avião para a Itália queria ir pra Inglaterra visitar o tumulo de seu ex-namorado e chorar quanto tempo fosse necessário para tomar forças pra seguir em frente mais um dia.

Enquanto estava naquela cama sem se mover,teve muito tempo para pensar e refletir que teve um motivo para aquilo acontecer...para ele sobreviver...nada era por acaso. Ele sentia saudades,admitia... mas se estava vivo quer dizer que deveria viver e não se prender mais em memórias. Sentia... que _seu_ moreno (1) estava com ele e foi ele que o protegeu ... que o salvou de ter morrido. Talvez ainda não fosse tempo de se reencontrarem...

Flash back da noite do acidente

_Ria sem parar,seus joelhos no chão e uma sensação de loucura corroia seu corpo. Memórias triste lhe viam a mente e tudo que pensou era em pular. Se levantou e ficou olhando para baixo sentindo vento frio. Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e olhou para trás sorrindo como um louco e deixou uma lagrima escorrer... saltou para baixo..._

_Passos do maior com um grito,como se aquilo fosse impedir algo..._

_Sentia a vento em seu rosto e sentiu como naquele sonho...não conseguia mover os braços e tudo o que fez foi sorrir e deixar mais lagrimas rolarem. Era como no sonho que estava de baixo d'água... sempre indo para baixo ... mas era só ele e o ar._

_Só acordou quando o pingente de seu colar bateu em seu rosto aberto e olhou para ele._

'_'till death do us part'' e uma foto deles lado a lado… sorrindo em um jardim no meio de uma tarde quando o sol estava se pondo. Tudo laranja deixando a foto incrivelmente bela. Sorriu vendo a fotografia e conseguiu agarrar o pingente antes de seu corpo colidir brutamente contra o concreto e tudo ficar escuro e não lembrar de mais nada._

_Teve sonhos bons depois daquilo... aquela lembrança invadia seus sonhos e pensou que descançaria em paz._

_Flash back off_

- vamos?

Perguntou o loiro calmamente seguindo os outros pela saída. A gangue tinha acabado a alguns anos e agora Jhenny,que mantém sem nome para a imprensa não correr atrás dela e para se desligar de tudo,agora era uma medica fabulosa,mas dava aulas de boxe para crianças no seu tempo livre. Sony era lutador de artes marciais profissional,dava aulas e participava de jogos internacionais. Marck era dono de uma empresa de computadores e Pablo... tinha acabado de sair do hospital e queria recomeçar sua vida...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

2 semanas depois

O loiro andava devagar pelas ruas da Inglaterra depois de 1 semana que estava lá,sempre visitava o tumulo de seu ex e visitava seus amigos. Tinha saído de casa cedo,era apenas 7h30 da manhã. Era um dia frio e entrou em uma cafeteria comendo seu donut de chocolate e leite do lado de fora da cafeteria. Com um homem alto,com o cabelo castanho esvermelhado e olhos vermelhos sentado ao seu lado. Apenas o violão do homem separava eles. Até que este mesmo violã por um descuido do homem,ao tentar pega-lo,ele bate no copo do menor deixando o leite molhar toda sua roupa.

- me-me-me desculpe

Se desesperou o homem que tentava fazer de tudo para se desculpar. O loiro apenas sorriu docemente e acabou rindo causando curiosidade no homem que o olhava corado depois de achar o loiro a coisa mais fofa do mundo,ainda mais rindo.

- quer... ir na minha casa...? eu te empresto uma roupa enquanto coloco essas pra lavar...

O loiro o olhava e viu que seu estado estava deplorável. Todo sujo,molhado e grudento. Seria horrível continuar sua caminhada sem ser atacados por formigas ou gatos. Se levantou e terminou seu donut lambendo seus dedos de forma totalmente sedutora fazendo o maior quase se exitar no meio da rua,jogou o papel fora e sorriu.

- só se você me pagar o leite que você fez eu derramar

Sorriu com os olhos fechados sem ver que o maior mudou de personalidade,fazendo seus olhos se tornarem frios e cheios de malicia,lambendo perto dos lábios do menor um pouco de granulado que tinha ficado na área. O portador de olhos azuis corou de leve ficando amsi fofo e despertando mais coisas no homem de olhos vermelhos.

-claro...

OoOoO

- demorou Matt!!

Dizia um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes,com roupas tão vulgares quanto a do loiro,quando viu o menor sorriu maliciosamente e foi até lá para jogar seu charme. Só que não deu certo porque o maior levou o pequeno para o banheiro e leh entregando uma camiseta sua.

- CRUEL MATT!!

XxXxX

- Jhe... você ainda não me responde

- o que moreno irritante?

- por que você atirava na testa das pessoas...

- porque eu tinha sonhos de ver pessoas sofrendo e se degolando ao morrer... por isso... atirar em suas testas era morte certa,eles não denunciavam mais e... poupava sofrimento...

- então você tem um coração no final das contas

Sentiu suas partes baixas serem chutadas

- diga isso mais uma vez e ai sim você será inútil pra qualquer coisa

XxXxX

Meu loiro chamava seu amado de moreno,porque ele era moreno =) e o moreno chamava ele de loiro 8D ashaushaushua

Fim~ 8D

E assim acaba essa fic =)

Vou sentir tanta falta dela D:

Eu amei 3

Tive que reler tudo hasuahsuahsuahsuh

Espero que vocês tenham gostado

E releiam tudo para entender \o\

Se vocês relerem e encontrarem alguma coisa que eu não expliquei por favor mande um recado que eu faço um especial explicando .-.

É só 8D

Beijocas

Depois de um século eu finalizo esse projeto e espero que todos tenham gostado

Vou sentir saudades

Mas é a vida

Uma hora começa uma hora termina

Já né?

Shauhsaush

Beijão


End file.
